


I howled at the moon with friends

by Cassidy_Doris



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Stiles, First Time, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Angst, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Mom, Pack Pack Everything Pack, Panic Attacks, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Underage Drinking, Wolf Derek, Wolf Pack, bottom!Derek, leaving for college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidy_Doris/pseuds/Cassidy_Doris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack is pretty official. Legit. Real. But it’s their senior year and they’re all about to take off for college and face their toughest challenge yet. Staying together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I howled at the moon with friends

**Author's Note:**

> Title based off the song: Best Day of My Life by American Authors  
> The Quotes at the beginning and end are from One Tree Hill 
> 
> A HUGE FREAKING THANKS TO MY BETA JORDAN! She only got a chance to do half of this fic because school is too crazy right now and I fully appreciate her wanting to take this on despite it but we just couldn't make it work and decided it's time I post. Because this has been a LONG time in the making, monthssss!! So, any mistakes are my own. 
> 
> That also being said, seeing as it took months and we hadn't reached this GOD AWFUL FINALE yet I'm really glad I wrote this happy, pack feeling fic with all my favorites. This is my pack, no matter who died or left for London, shit cannot change that this is my favorite/ideal pack forever. <3 
> 
>  
> 
> I've never been more terrified of posting a fic because the months that went into this more than my other fics has me super attached to this one, so I really hope you enjoy!

_It’s the oldest story in the world. One day you’re 17 and planning for someday. And then quietly without you ever really noticing, someday is today. And then someday is yesterday. And this is your life._

The moon is bright and full. Derek can feel it’s pull and he follows it. The dirt underneath his paws. His newly found paws. He never thought he’d be able to change- knew how difficult it was to master, never thought he had it in him. Derek lets his tongue hang out to the side like a happy puppy. He’s panting and barking. He yips into the air and it’s so different for him to hear the calls back to him. He smiles inspite of himself, because apparently all it took to be able to change was to have a pack. A solid, loyal, pack and not just to have a pack but to let himself have a pack. To be able to trust them, take care of them, love them. And he does. Derek gets shit for it all the time because he tends to let himself go a little bit and they all smell the fondness radiate off of him, but he can’t help it. From the douchewolf, to the stoicwolf, to the hyper gangly human that likes to run with wolves... but that last one is a different matter entirely, one that Derek pushes to the side of his mind. He can’t think about it. Not now. Not when it only makes him sad to think of things he can’t have, and now’s certainly not a time to be sad.

As if somehow his pack knows, he’s being barrelled into buy a big, fluffy, gray blur and tackled to the ground. The yellow eyes stare down at him playfully and the wolf huffs as if laughing and Derek is not amused. He growls a bit and the wolf cocks his head to the side, tongue hanging out, and then leans down to lick Derek’s face.

Isaac, Derek thinks. His growl is deep and the wolf only steps to the side, letting Derek up. He’s definitely not afraid and Derek is pretty sure he sees an eye roll coming from the beast. Derek doesn't know when his pack got so out of hand.

It had taken them a while- to all be able to change. Derek was first. It came with the next full moon shortly after his pack became pack. They were all stepping outside to go for a run when Derek felt it. He felt different. Like he wanted to do more than just run, wanted more than just his eyes to turn red or his fangs to hang out. He wanted to be his wolf. And something told him he could, that he’d be able to. So he focused. He focused on big paws and a fur coat, his claws and his teeth. He focused on the smells of pine, dirt and the late summer breeze. He could hear a stream from somewhere within the preserve, could hear the crickets and mosquitoes. He let himself feel it all. He smelled the sweat from Scott’s brow, the lick of Isaac’s lips, the eye roll from Jackson, the toe to toe dance Erica was doing, Boyd’s crossed arms and the frantic, rapid heartbeat of Stiles. And it all felt like it was him and he was them and it was very weird but then suddenly when he opened his eyes again he had to look up at his pack and they stood there with their mouths open and stunned.

“Ho- _ly_ shit.” Stiles whistled and it made Derek’s fur stand on edge with delight.

“How the fuck did you do that just now, Derek?” Scott whispered in awe. Jackson stood there looking both pissed and impressed.

“When do I get to try?” He asked and Derek barked at him, annoyed.

“This is wicked cool.” Isaac murmured and Erica and Boyd both nodded in unison. Derek huffed and turned around. He flicked his tail at his pack and then turned to them and gave them a look, to which he could hear Stiles say, “even as a wolf he still has that annoyed eyebrow thing, jesus.” He flashed his red eyes and then ran. He knew they’d follow quickly behind him, so he just let go and ran and ran. The air had never smelled or felt so good, he was almost out of reach when he heard him one more time before he gave into the night.

“You deserve this,” Stiles whispered from the porch. Derek’s heart lept, knowing it was meant for him, that Stiles knew just what it meant to be able to turn into a wolf. It meant that Derek was free. He felt free. He felt happy. He hadn’t felt this happy in so long. He stopped briefly to let out a howl to the moon. A thanks, in a way, and when he looked back several faces were howling back and running after him. He couldn’t think of a happier moment.

Until a few months later when they all got the chance to run as a full pack. Scott was next, as one would easily assume, being that Scott was second in command. Erica was third and this was thoroughly beginning to piss Jackson off, until finally he was fourth, Boyd and Isaac followed suit. It filled Derek with a lot of joy to have a full pack, there wasn’t a lot of words he could use to describe it or how he felt about them, so he usually didn’t. They always made fun of him.

Which was probably why Isaac bumped into him before slipping off into the night again to find the others, because he knew that Derek wasn’t mad at all. Derek rolled his eyes and turned around, heading back to the house at a trot. The sun was almost up and he knew there would be food waiting. He figured he’d let his pack play a bit more and beat them to all the fresh, hot food. That tended to be how it went anyhow. He always liked to get back first, and it had nothing to do with who was waiting there for them like always.

Derek trots up to the steps and finds his pile of clothes waiting for him. He gently grabs them between his teeth and makes a beeline for a nearby tree. The smell of pancakes and Stiles wafts out from the house and Derek is eager to get inside. He hops the stairs quickly and quietly.

He is just turning the corner, pulling his Henley down over him, when Stiles turns around and looks him over. It makes Derek flush but Stiles only winks in return, either not noticing what Stiles does to him or not caring. It makes Derek’s heart hurt to think Stiles might notice and just not care.

“Well, hel-lo big bad wolf. First as always, we’ve got pancakes, sausage, bacon, toast, coffee, orange juice, fruit, please eat an apple, they’re good for you. Then finally and just for my favorite Alpha, one homemade cinnamon bun.” Stiles winks again and throws a towel over his shoulder before he starts working on the dishes. Derek’s heart jolts at the sight of Stiles like that. Derek isn’t so stupid as to not know what the pack calls Stiles behind his back. Derek only wonders if Stiles knows and further than that, if Stiles knows exactly what that means.

Derek bites into the cinnamon bun and makes an undignified sound. Derek can hear Stiles heart rate speed up and Stiles’ shoulders are bunched up; he looks kind of frozen in place until finally he lets out a deep breath and turns to look at Derek with an eyebrow raised.

“I get it there, big guy. I’m the best in the business,” Stiles laughs. Derek nods wordlessly. “You’re face right now dude, it could rival Scott’s puppy face, and that’s saying something.”

“Your moms cinnamon buns are just that good,” Derek says through a mouthful. Stiles smiles sadly back at him and Derek frowns.

“They are aren’t they? She used to make them every Sunday, because they were meant to be a special treat she said. So, I figured full moon nights could be the new tradition.” Stiles shrugs his shoulders and goes back to washing a dish with much more ferocity than he had been before. Derek walks over to him slowly and puts his hand over Stiles’.

“You don’t have to make them if it hurts too much. I totally understand.” Derek says, because in truth, Stiles only makes one and it’s always for Derek. Derek doesn’t even know how that started. He just walked in after the full moon run one time to Stiles pulling something out of the oven and offering it to him. Derek almost died right on the spot from how delicious it was and Stiles kept making them every full moon after that.

Stiles looks up at him, watery eyed, and Derek can feel all of Stiles emotions. He wishes he could just take them all away from him. Derek wishes he could just kiss Stiles right there on the spot in hopes that it’d  help take away all the pain, but Derek doesn’t do a thing. He instead lets Stiles stare and take deep breaths to calm himself down.

“It’s good for me; it keeps her alive and I think it’s time I start letting myself remember her from before.” Stiles whispers that last word and Derek’s heart lurches. He nods and then stares down at his hand still over Stiles’ and lets go. Stiles sighs sadly, making Derek frown again. He’s not sure what he’s doing wrong. “Just, go eat. The others will be here any minute, and I know how much you want your alone time. The paper’s on the table.”

Dereks thanks him quietly and Stiles just nods with a sniffle. Derek leaves him to work because he knows Stiles likes it that way and Derek really just wishes he could say screw breakfast, take him upstairs to cuddle, and let Stiles cry with him. Let Stiles open up to him, the way Derek wants to in so many different ways; and Derek nearly slaps himself upside the head for thinking such stupid thoughts.

His pack is leaving soon anyway. No matter what happens, nothing can happen between he and Stiles, because Stiles is leaving to go to MIT with Danny in a few short weeks. Erica, Isaac, Scott and Boyd had wanted to go Beacons Hills Community College before they all got accepted into the University of Santa Cruz and Derek had ordered them to go. Not because he was pushing his pack away, (he wasn’t doing things like that anymore) but only because he wanted his pack to have whatever they wanted and not feel obligated to stay because of pack or wolf reasons. Jackson was following Lydia to New York and Allison was going to Berkeley. Derek knew they weren’t doing it to get away from him, in fact at one point they all came crying to him about how they couldn’t, wouldn’t leave him and that they were pack, family, and they had to stay together. Derek was the sensible one that told them they were better than this crummy town and needed to get out of Beacon Hills for awhile, he could man down the fort while they were gone. There were many nights spent together reassuring each other that they’d come home all the time, and when college was over they were moving into Derek’s house and never leaving each other again. Stiles was the only one who seemed disconnected from it all and it left Derek feeling perplexed. Maybe Stiles didn’t want to be pack or stay or come back at all. He was the only one that never came to Derek crying and begging Derek to ask him to stay. Derek’s fairly sure that if he had, Stiles would be the only person he would’ve done that for.

“-and then I ran into him and it’s like he didn’t even notice. I tackled him and everything; me, small little beta that I am.” Derek can hear Isaac talking from the front porch and his grip tightens around his mug. “There he is! Dude, what were you thinking about right before I came up and tackled you?”

“Isaac tackled you?” Stiles walks in now with a few plates that he places down at the table at everyones sits. Everyone immediately begins to lean over in all directions, digging into the food set in front of them.

“I was caught off guard,” Derek grumbles.

“Right, cause our Alpha is never off of red alert, like ever.” Stiles says, winking at him and the wave of sadness Derek was smelling earlier is suddenly gone and replaced with, well, Derek can’t be sure what. It smells an awful lot like fake syrup, which he supposes could be a metaphor for Stiles happiness. Though Derek is probably the only one to know that.

“I was just thinking about stuff, okay? Things.” Derek says and the whole table laughs at him.

“Like what? Spill. Can’t keep secrets from us!” Stiles crosses his arms. Derek huffs and fold the paper over and sets it down. He stands, grabbing his dishes.

“I’d like to be able to keep some things to myself.” Derek can see the majority of the table roll their eyes. He glares at them, he knows they know, he knows practically everyone knows. He’s just pretty sure Stiles might not know, and he wants to keep it that way.

“What’s Derek carrying on about?” Lydia says, walking in, her heels clicking away at the floor and how Derek missed that sound is going to bother him for the whole day. Danny claps Jacksons shoulder as he sits and Allison walks up and kisses Scotts cheek as she takes her seat next to him. Derek only takes a moment to stare at his family with pride before he’s back to remembering how much he dislikes them at the moment. He turns back to Stiles who is giving him a small private smile he knows is only meant for him. Stiles probably doesn’t miss the way Derek’s chest puffs out at the sight of everyone at the table. The table he rebuilt from the charred mess of the one that used to sit in this very same room in this very same house before it was burned to the ground.

“Derek won’t share with us his secrets.” Stiles turns his focus back to Lydia.

“Oh honey, please. We know all your secrets.” Lydia flips her hair back as she leans over the table to grab a piece of toast and marmalade from the center.

“Well, then I guess I don’t need to share them.” Derek huffs and walks into the kitchen, nearly slamming the dishes into the sink. He grabs the soap and starts to clean them when Stiles walks in giggling. “Please, don’t start.”

“Oh, come on, big bad. We’re kidding, teasing you, you do know what those mean, don’t you? Lighten up.” Stiles walks over and slaps his arm. “And let me do this, please, it’s what I do.”

“Stiles.” Derek whispers, because he wants to know if Stiles actually knows what he means when he says things like that. If he actually understands what it means to take care of the pack the way he does. But when he looks up into those golden-brown eyes that look back at him expectantly he can’t bring himself to embarrass Stiles in any way. He knows if Stiles were to know what it means he’d flush with embarrassment and leave, probably stop doing all of the awesome things he does for the pack altogether. So, Derek won’t get any wrong ideas and Derek being the selfish person that he is, doesn’t want Stiles to stop. Derek wants to keep thinking of Stiles in this way, even though he shouldn’t. “Thank you.”

That’s all Derek can say and Stiles deflates a little at the words, “anytime big guy.” Derek slips out of the room and heads toward the stairs. He’s stopped, of course, by the two worst possible people to corner him ever.

“Are you an idiot?” Erica asks.

“Please, we’re dying to know.” Lydia counters. Derek stares at them, irritation bubbling up.

“I haven’t slept in 24 hours. Please, for the love of God can we not do this right now?” Derek pleads. They both cock their heads together at the same time and it terrifies Derek more than anything.

“What are we doing exactly?” Lydia asks. Derek groans.

“I don’t know! Whatever you’re doing here! I really would like to sleep.”

“Do you know, Derek?” Erica says. Derek looks between the two of them like they’ve

gone mad.

“Do I know what?!” Derek practically shouts and Erica steps back a bit, like she’s

shocked.  

“I don’t think he knows Lydia.” Erica is pulling at Lydia’s arm and avoiding Derek’s gaze altogether.

“He can’t be this dense,” Lydia says and Erica whines a bit.

“We’ll figure it out, come up with a great plan but for now let’s let Der-Bear sleep.” Erica says and pulls Lydia out of the room. Derek is so grateful to Erica in this moment. He could cry with relief and he takes the stairs two at a time practically running for his room. He should really shower, he knows he’s probably filthy but now's not the time, he really just wants to sleep for a million years. He can’t help but think though as he plops on to his huge bed how it could fit two easily and how he’d really rather have company, kind of always, when he falls asleep at night and wakes in the morning. This time he really does slap himself quite hard as he covers his eyes with his hand and groans. He’s so far gone on Stiles. He’s pretty sure Stiles is it, but it’s not like Stiles would ever feel the same or now would even be a good time. In four weeks at this time Stiles will be all the way across the country sitting in on his first college class and Derek will be here.

***

“Do you think a Victorian era theme or Modern?” Lydia ponders to no one in particular. Derek rolls his eyes and turns to look around the store. Ikea, he thinks with an acid taste burning his tongue. How did he get roped into this? Oh yeah, by annoying ass pups running into his room and pouncing on his bed and waking his ass up at the crack of dawn, making him grumpy. It was actually nine o’clock on a Saturday, which was the ass crack of dawn to Derek because he is allowed to sleep in on weekends- because it’s the weekend, it’s a rule. Instead, they’re all eager to go dorm room shopping which is another reason Derek is bitter with Ikea. It’s not even Ikea, but just the fact that he’s going to have a harder time saying goodbye than he’d like to admit and Ikea is reminding him all of that. Ikea, Derek thinks again.

“Hey, brooding Alpha over there, can you help me here a sec?” He looks over to find Stiles calling for him from the computer/computer desks section. He passes an elderly couple that give him an odd look and Derek raises an eyebrow at them and they scurry off. When he turns to find himself face to face with Stiles, Stiles has his mouth wide open.

“What?” Derek asks self-consciously.

“You just scared the piss out of an elderly couple!” Stiles says slapping his arm. Derek rolls his eyes.

“They looked at me funny.” Derek shrugs and Stiles lets out a laugh.

“I look at you funny and you don’t scare me like that.”

“Oh, yeah?” Derek says pushing Stiles up against a bookcase display and Stiles heart starts to beat frantically which only makes Derek smirk at him. “Scared?”

“N-no. Pshhh.” Stiles runs his hands through his hair nervously. Derek grunts.  

“Uh-huh, sure.” Derek turns to walk down the aisle, tracking Stiles scent to the last place he was.

“Wasn’t scared, not even close.” Stiles whispers and Derek’s confused when he doesn’t hear the tell tale uptick in Stiles heart, telling him that he’s lying.

Derek helps Stiles out to the truck they had borrowed for the day and helps him pack his new laptop (much to Stiles’ joy). The man had actually cried in the store when picking it out. Stiles smiles at it all and Derek frowns at the ground, kicking a pebble underneath the truck bed. Derek will miss Stiles the most. He is going to miss the way Stiles rambles when he is nervous, or excited, or on to something, or found something super interesting in his research. He’ll miss Stiles’ cooking and the way he is starting to cook more of his moms dishes. He is going to miss study binge sessions on the floor of his living room. Tea in hand; the fire roaring. He is going to miss the way those eyes study him and question him, calling him out on his bullshit and reassuring him that he is a good Alpha. He is going to miss that neck and those moles and he is going to miss everything about Stiles so much it makes his wolf howl in pain.

“Ya gonna miss me, big guy?” Stiles asks, digging his elbow into Derek’s ribs. Derek’s heart beats wildly; he is so thankful Stiles never actually seriously considered taking the bite. He’d be a terrifyingly great werewolf, if Derek was totally honest, but Derek really loves him human.

“I’m gonna miss everyone.” That is so not what Derek wants to say. He wants to tell Stiles, “Of course I will you big idiot, I’m kind of stupidly in love with you, I don’t want you to go, I want to come with you. Anything to be with you. Always.”  But Derek can’t allow himself that, so he settles with the safest answer he can.

“Yeah,” Stiles says staring at the ground and joining in Derek’s game of kick the pebble. Derek smells disappointment and he doesn’t know what Stiles wants. He’s about to change his words- to say, “I’m going to miss you, Stiles,” but the pack shows up with their carts of stuff and the moment is missed. Stiles is walking over to Scott and peering into his bags,laughing about something and slapping the other man's shoulder. Derek actually isn’t about to cry and he turns away, abruptly leaving Isaac hanging with his mini-fridge in hand and hops in the front seat turning the truck over. He hollers for everyone to hurry the fuck up so they can leave. Needless to say, the car ride home is incredibly tense.

***

“Derek, my boy, a word.” The Sheriff slaps Derek’s shoulder and he freezes in the middle of the cereal aisle. “No, no need to worry. I just wanted to ask you a favor.”

“Of course, Sheriff.” Derek nods, slightly relaxed but still on guard. The Sheriff terrifies him and it has nothing to do with the fact that he’s in love with the mans almost legal son. In love. Shit, almost legal. As in not yet legal; barely eighteen. That should be top priority Derek, jesus, he thinks.

“Well, you know Stiles is turning eighteen soon.” Derek is about to panic. Does he know? How could he know? Why’d he bring up Stiles being eighteen? Can he read thoughts? You’re an idiot, Derek and let’s not mention who’s voice that sounds like but Derek can’t disagree with him on that one.

“Um, yeah, the 12th of August right?” Derek asks, trying to act as if he doesn’t know it. The Sheriff gives him a meaningful look and nods.

“That’s right. And I was thinking a surprise and going away party all wrapped into one,” he pauses. “But the thing is -”

“Stiles is a snoop,” Derek finishes for him, making the Sheriff laugh loudly and clap Derek on the shoulder again.

“Exactly, so hiding any kind of party supplies in our house would be a bad idea,” another pause. “Having it at our house wouldn’t be very wise either, so I was wondering -”

“My house is perfectly fine, Sheriff. I’d be more than happy to do that for Stiles. I mean you and Stiles of course, but, yeah, my house, that’s fine.” Derek is a hot mess. Why does he talk at all? This is why he doesn’t like to talk. The Sheriff gives him a once over and nods.

“I suppose if I had to choose anyone, I’d have chosen you.” To throw a surprise party for Stiles? What? Derek’s confused.

“Um, thank you, sir? I’ll do my best?” Derek is full of not-so-sure statements.

“See to that. He’s a great kid, he deserves the best.” The Sheriff looks at him seriously and Derek isn’t so sure this is about the party but doesn’t know how else to take it.

“Stiles is great sir, the best of them all. He’s going to give MIT hell.” Derek smirks and the Sheriff laughs.

“He really will. I expect a call from the Dean about something within the first week.” Derek laughs and nods because that will most likely happen. He’s pretty sure this awkward run in is coming to a close, and he couldn’t be more thankful. “And it’s John by the way. No need for that sir and sheriff stuff; stop by for dinner sometime too before Stiles leaves. I’m sure he’d like that.”

“Thank you sir, I mean John, I’ll be sure to find a date that works with Stiles.” Derek says and John nods. He turns, but not before quickly sneaking a box of Frosted Flakes into the cart.

“What Stiles doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” John winks and Derek puts his hand up in a scouts honor promise before going back to his shopping, smiling the whole time.

***

The few days Derek has to pull together a party would’ve been stressful if he hadn’t turned around immediately and called Lydia.

“Oh, well, thank god you asked me. Why the Sheriff asked you of all people to help plan a surprise party is beyond me!” Lydia had laughed into the phone, leaving Derek feeling offended.

“I don’t know what is is you’re implying, but he asked because it’s my house, Lydia!” Derek raised his voice defensively, sue him.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get your Alpha dominance. Pick me up tomorrow at 3 and we’ll go shopping, okay?” Lydia doesn’t actually ask. Derek knows she’s playing polite.

“Why can’t I just give you money?” Derek absolutely does not groan.

“Because Derek, this is Stiles, and I know you want to be as involved as you can. Don’t try to lie.” Derek huffs and agrees to 3 o’clock.

Derek definitely forgot about the part where he had to pick Lydia up from her house. No had one told him that apparently her house was the go-to place when they’re not at Derek’s. There’s a soft knock on his window and he’s muttering a “shit, shit, shit” as he rolls down the window.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Stiles is giving him the biggest smile Derek has ever seen; it’s absolutely beautiful on him. It makes Derek’s heart stop.

“Uh, Erica, ride, I think, she texted something.” Derek is incoherent and Stiles looks at him incredulously.

“Erica is with Boyd and Isaac. They said something about pizza. They left like a half hour ago.” Derek’s face is completely red hot now.

“Oh, well, then. I guess I didn’t read the text right. I’ll just -”

“Okay, Derek, ready.” Lydia clicks her way down her stairs and stops when she see Stiles there. “Stiles, we have things to do. Do you mind?” Stiles stares between the two of them in horror.

“Why?”

“Why do we have things to do? We don’t have to answer that really.” Lydia shrugs and elbows past Stiles, opening the door to the Camaro.

“No, I mean why are you two together.” He stumbles over the words and Lydia turns to him.

“Oh, please, Stiles, I’m not going to steal him from you. There are pack things that need handling. Relax, we’ll talk to you later.” Lydia rolls up the window before Stiles can say anything else and Derek looks at him sheepishly before putting the car in drive, leaving Stiles standing in Lydia’s driveway confused and definitely hurt. Derek’s grip tightens around the steering wheel and he growls a bit.

“I, uh, definitely forgot about that minor setback.” At least Lydia looks guilty about it.

“Minor setback? Lydia.” Derek hisses and Lydia, guilt already gone, shrugs.

“He’ll get over it. He can never stay mad at you.”

“I have no idea what that means,” Derek replies sincerely. From the passenger seat, Lydia sighs.

“Of course you don’t.”

***

The house is fully decked out. Lydia spared no expense. Derek would know, his bank account is screaming at him. There’s a huge banner that hangs over the dining room that says:

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY STILES!**

**SHOW MIT WHO THE REAL ALPHA IS!**

Derek actually kind of loves that, he’s not gonna lie. He knows Stiles will crack up over it. There are party plates, hats, and napkins laid out on the table, color coordinated with Beacon Hills red and white. There’s a buffet table in the corner filled with food. Stiles favorite kind of foods: weiners (Stiles laughs like a child at those), Cheetos, heaps of Chef Boyardee, Meatballs, and tons of fruits and vegetables, because Derek knows Stiles will be on his dads case to eat something healthy during the night. And yeah, Lydia kind of let Derek take over on something about this party, mainly because Derek knew all of Stiles’ favorite foods where she didn’t. Lydia had given him an odd, fond look when he picked out Funyuns, Curly Fries and Twinkies.

“What?” He had said and wrinkled his nose up at her because he already knew what she was going to say.

“You’re an idiot.” Yep, he knew it.

“Why?”

“You’re so gone, you can’t even realize.”

“What’s with the confusing word choices lately? What don’t I realize? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Derek enunciated those last words, trying to convey to Lydia how insanely annoyed he’s been with the weird looks and words the pack had been giving him as of late.

Like the other day Jackson looked at him and said, “You need to go for it dude, before it’s too late.” What the fuck did that even mean? Derek had been wanting to bulk up his bench pressing weights, but why would it be too late in the future to do that?

“You need to figure it out on your own. You both do.” Lydia gives one of her signature shrugs and checks off a few things from her list before walking away from Derek who is still holding a crap ton of junk food in his arms.

John walks in a few seconds before the pack does, beaming with pride.

“Derek, this is terrific, son.” Derek’s face flushes at the words and he busies himself with removing the plastic wrap from the vegetable tray he has just finished setting out.

“Thanks, but it was actually all Lydia.” Derek nods his head in her direction. She’s yelling for Jackson and Isaac to get inside right now, as they still have streamers to put up. Derek can hear them all groan. Scott laughs in their faces before hearing Lydia yell, “You too, Scott!”

Derek and the Sheriff both laugh.

“She sure is something, huh.” John says and Derek nods with amusement.

“She’s kind of amazing, but don’t tell her I said that,” Derek whispers furiously and the Sheriff just chuckles again.

“You do so much for them. Derek, I know that my son isn’t a werewolf, but what you’ve done for him and Scott.” Derek feels all mushy inside and he really wants to give John a hug but he’s pretty sure that might be weird.

“They’ve done a lot more for me, trust me.” John nods like he understands and looks back at Lydia who’s directing Scott and Jackson on where the streamers should hang from the ceiling.

“You know, Stiles was fascinated with her,” John starts and Derek balls his fists- he’s so not jealous. “But, I knew it was just that. Fascination. I think, because he thought he knew bits of her others didn’t, like how smart she was. He calls it love, but, I kind of always thought different. Then he comes in one day and spills the beans about werewolves and then there’s a whole lot of Derek Hale this and Derek Hale that and that’s when I knew, because it was different from her. The way he talked, it was different.”

Derek is staring at his hands and he kind of heard what John said but his heart is hammering inside of his chest because he’s so sure he’s hearing him wrong. So, so sure. Derek shakes his head and clears his throat and when he looks up three pairs of eyes stare back at him. They nod. They look to John and nod.

“Listen to him,” Scott says.

“Yeah, dumbass.” Jackson rolls his eyes. Isaac just shrugs and shoves his hands into his pockets. Lydia looks around confused, when Jackson leans in and recounts the story.

“Well, of course. That’s the truth.” Lydia nods then claps her hands to make the boys focus and get back to work. “Allison and Erica said they could only keep Stiles another fifteen minutes. He was already antsy about getting back to his dad for his birthday dinner.”

Boyd arrives fashionably late, Derek raises an eyebrow at him and Boyd smiles smugly.

“You can clean up.” Derek replies flatly and Boyd’s face falls in response. “All right, they’re coming up the driveway! Hide!”

Derek can feel Stiles’ panic and Erica’s irritation. “Seriously guys, I have a birthday dinner, with my dad, not Derek.”

“But you want it to be.” Erica says to him and Stiles slaps her arm.

“He can actually probably hear you, so much thanks. It’s not like that Erica.” All Derek can hear are lies and it gives him a surge of hope he never imagined..

“We’ll only be but a minute. There are presents! Come on.” Erica is out of the car door before he can even protest. Derek hears Allison giggle into her hand and give Stiles’ hoodie a pull.

“Come on. Just for a bit!”

“If you’re backing Erica up, this really can’t be good.” Allison is still laughing as she gets out of the car and they both crack up when Erica, from the porch, hollers over her shoulder, “I can hear you!”

“Is anyone even home? It’s dark as hell. But I guess brooding wolf likes it that way. The creep.” Derek growls a bit offended at that and Jackson is stifling a laugh. He flashes his eyes in Jackson’s direction only hears an annoyed sigh in return. Then finally he hears the three of them open the front door before Erica flicks the lights on and shoves Stiles inside.

“Erica what the he-”

“Surprise!” Everyone jumps out from their hiding spaces and Stiles stops dead in his tracks. Derek is immediately feeling him out. He doesn’t smell fear which instantly sets him at ease, but no, he smells, well, surprise and then an undeniable warm, fuzzy happiness that seeps into Derek. He’s grinning widely as Stiles looks at him and mouths you? Derek just shrugs.

Stiles makes his rounds, hugging everyone. The pack, his dad, Melissa, Chris; they all make jokes and small talk with him. Stiles can’t stop laughing. Finally it’s just Derek, and Stiles simply stares at him for a second.

“You did this.”

“Well, it was your dad's idea and he wanted to use my house because you’re such a snoop-”

“Am not.”

“And because we all wanted to do something nice for your birthday. And a going away to college kind of thing, but Lydia did most of it-”

“Of course she did.”

“But I picked out the food- can you believe Lydia hasn’t heard of Funyuns?”

“Unbelieveable.” Stiles is staring at him and the look he is giving him makes him ache with want. “Thanks, Derek.”  
  
“Anytime.” Derek speaks so quietly he’s not sure if Stiles has heard him, but he gets pulled into a hug anyway, and if Derek holds on a second longer, burying his face into Stiles’ neck and just breathes, well, no one has to know. Except, that is, for everyone in the room. The nosy bastards all had their eyes trained on Derek and Stiles when the two broke apart.

“Time to eat!” Stiles yells suddenly, deflecting the awkward attention and Derek sighs gratefully. Stiles quickly grabs Derek’s hand, squeezes before letting go, and walks over to the buffet table, giving Scott a companionable slap to the shoulder.

“Let’s eat compadre!” Stiles practically yells from excitement and Scott looks so excited he could cry. Derek rolls his eyes and walks over to the table. He let’s everyone go ahead of him, although his pack certainly seems unsettled by it. Traditionally, an Alpha always eats first but their pack isn’t traditional. He can still sense that his pack knows just a little bit of how it should actually go. He only shakes his head and urges them forward.

The rest of the night just flows. Everyone stays at the table for a long time, just eating and chatting. Derek sits at the head of the table, because his pack needed at least that for them to stay calm and Scott was to his left. He didn’t really care about traditions but apparently his pack did and it was normally second in command that came next. Allison, of course was next to him. Then Lydia, Jackson, Erica and Boyd. Stiles sat at the other end, being that he was the birthday boy and everyone thought he should, his dad was next to him along with Melissa and Chris, then Danny and Isaac sat to his right. He looked at them each individually, taking his time, he figures he could let them feel his mush for one night. Let them in on just how much he cares. They all scrunch their noses up at him and sigh heavily against the onslaught of emotions but don’t resist. Scott is the one who rests his hand on Derek’s arm and Derek looks up at him.

“We get it man. We love you too, dude.” Scott beams at him warmly and Derek nods and beams back. When he turns to look down at the end of the table, Stiles is looking at him fondly and then sticks his tongue out at him and laughs. Derek counters and Stiles only laughs more and continues to make further ridiculous faces.

“Stiles, enough.” John says to him and Stiles burst out laughing, only to wink at Derek and continue on in a conversation he was having with Boyd just two seconds before. The night continues on peacefully, with the parents leaving a little before ten to let Stiles have his own kind of fun with his pack.

“Be safe. Derek, I’m counting on you.” The Sheriff looks at him sternly.

“You got it, sir. I’ll always look after them.” Derek replies and John’s face softens and he claps him on the shoulder.

“Don’t I know that to be the truth. Thanks again Derek, for everything.” John adds and Derek nods. As soon as they hear a car pulling out the dirt driveway cheers ring the air.

“Yeah, thanks for everything, Derek. God, you have my dad wrapped around your finger, do you know that? He loves you.” Stiles says mimicking his father just moments before. Derek sticks his tongue out at him and Stiles mouth drops open and his eyes are light with amusement. “We didn’t do presents from you guys! I demand presents!”

Stiles whips around to face a room full of eye rolling wolves and two humans. Lydia shrugs and walks over to the closet in the living room and pulls it open. A few presents fall out from being stacked at the top but it’s filled to the brim with them and Stiles shouts with so much glee, the rest can’t help but laugh at his ridiculousness.

They’re all gathered round in the living room. Derek got a fire started just because it seemed cozy and intimate. The pack nuzzles into one another, spread around the room, Allison, Scott, Jackson and Lydia took the big couch while Boyd and Erica grabbed the loveseat and Isaac sat all the way reclined back in his chair and watching Stiles open his gifts through slits. Danny is sitting on the floor at Jacksons feet across from Derek, who’s sitting next to Stiles. His legs crossed indian style holding a cup of coffee in his hand while Stiles is tearing open his present from Scott and Allison. He looks at it with awe. The new XBox One. Stiles stares at Scott with tears in his eyes.

“Dude.” He whispers. Scott just nods thoughtfully.

“I know, bro.”

“It must’ve been expensive.”

“I’ve been saving up. We split it.”

“I won’t play it alone ever. Just me and you.”

“I figured we could keep it here. We’ll all share it.”

“That’s why you bought it.”

“Well, duh.”

The whole pack laughs at this quick witted banter. Derek’s kind of in awe he caught any of the conversation it was so fast and quiet.

Isaac added in some games and Lydia bought him and Encyclopedia set on Mythology and Folklore. How she found it Derek will never ask, Lydia has her ways. Erica bought him a winter jacket and Jackson added in earmuffs and a nice pair of leather mittens with fur on the inside. Stiles mumbles quiet thank yous and Jackson just shrugs.

“Don’t read into it. It’s cold in New England.” Lydia slaps his arm but Stiles only laughs.

Boyd hands him a card, just a card and Derek glares at him. But when Stiles opens it his laugh rings out and Derek’s heart leaps at the sound. It is so beautiful and pure and he’s not sure how a card could make Stiles so happy until he hands it around for everyone to read.

I guess this makes us friends, but don’t overuse it or I swear I’ll change my number. And next to it is Boyd’s cellphone number and Skype ID, which Stiles has bugged Boyd about forever, underneath it all is one last message. Happy birthday, Stiles. I’ll miss you, I guess, sort of. And that’s as good as an I love you from Boyd. Derek looks up at him and nods in a you-did-good sort of way and Boyd nods back, wrapping his arm around Erica and bringing her in close. She leans in and kisses his cheek.

Everyone turns to Derek now. Stiles looks at him and is jumping up and down excitedly.

“What?” He asks raising an eyebrow.

“Oh come on Derek. I know you got me something!” Stiles whines.

“Why? Is today your birthday or something?” Derek asks and Stiles cocks his head to the side.

“I only have myself to blame for making you so sarcastic.”

“It was bound to wear off.” Derek shrugs as he gets up and walks over to the closet again. He told Lydia to hold back on the ones he tucked in the back. “So, this is kind of a present for everyone.”

Derek hands Stiles two big boxes and then lays out a small rectangular box on the coffee table in front of them. Stiles tears into the packages to find himself staring at a 12 case of Bud Light Platinums and at 24 case of Mike’s Hard Party Mix. Stiles yells with glee and claps his hands together.

“This party just go so much better.”

“For you.” Scott huffs and Derek rolls his eyes.

“Don’t be such a baby. It is Stiles’ day you know, but I did say the present was for everyone.” Derek eyes the small box on the table and let’s Scott unwrap it.

“Deaton helped me. There are traditions in werewolf packs, when they become official to let themselves loose, to count on each other, to feel each other in a way humans can’t. There are ceremonies, pipe smoking, parties. It’s quite an event. I figured, we never got to have that.”

Scott opens the box to find 7 joints rolled up nicely and placed perfectly side by side. Scott looks up confused.

“These aren’t just normal joints. These can get werewolves high too.” Derek says and he only has to wait a millisecond to get the reaction he was waiting for. The entire pack sits up in their seats and scout to the edge.

“The tradition would go, you invite everyone who was welcomed into the pack to a ceremony, or a party,” Derek begins and he eyes the room slowly, Lydia catches on first and smiles, “there are moonlight runs, even if it’s not a full moon, there is tons of food and then there is the drunk part, and it’s not really about being drunk but what it does to us. It heightens our senses more than usual. We feel on another. Like, when we all first turned into wolves and our heart beats felt like one. It’s better than that. It’s pack.”

“So, we haven’t been pack until now?” Scott asks confused.

“We have, just not, traditionally and tradition doesn’t really matter to me. We’re so untraditional it’s crazy and I like it like that.” Derek shrugs.

“Derek loves us guys.” Stiles whispers playfully and elbows Derek in the rib. Derek smiles down at Stiles softly and he can hear the younger boys heart skip a beat.

“I kind of do, yeah. Got a problem with that?” He looks around the room, challenging anyone to make fun of him. None of them do.

“So this night was more than just my birthday party?” Stiles asks.

“Nah, I just figured it’d be a good a time as any. There’s a lot to celebrate tonight so I figured, why not add one more thing.”

“So, do we speak any stupid mumbo jumbo when we smoke it or what?” Jackson asks, taking a joint from the box and examining it.

“Only if you want to, I’m not forcing anyone to do this, and especially the humans of this pack, you don’t have to do any of this. It was just a thought, but, if you want to, sometimes people say, “I’m apart of this pack and this pack is apart of me,” but only if you want to.” Derek keeps adding that bit. He really doesn’t care to be traditional.

“Shut up, we get it, we don’t do anything we don’t want to do.” Jackson says and then pulls a lighter out of his pocket and lights up the joint in his hand and speaks first. “I’m apart of this pack and this pack is apart of me.”

He passes it to Lydia, and Derek opens his mouth to speak before Lydia moves her hand up to shush him.

“I am apart of this pack and this pack is apart of me.” She says, looking Derek straight in the eye when she says it with such confidence Derek’s heart wants to burst. He nods when she inhales and passes the joint to Allison. Derek freezes a bit because he has never been sure about Allison. He just knows she’s here for Scott, and her friends but for Derek? He’s never been sure, but Allison looks at him the same way Lydia did and speaks in the same manner. A whole lot is cleared up just then. Scott, Isaac, Danny, Erica and Boyd follow suit with no hesitation, and when it gets to Stiles, Derek forgets to breathe altogether.

“You don’t have to.” Derek blurts without thinking. Stiles is holding the joint in his hand and he looks over at Derek with a frown.

“Do you not want me to be pack?” Stiles argues.

“Wh-what? No! Of course! Of course I want that!” Derek splutters

“And am I or am I not the “pack mom”? Which the feminist in me dislikes by the way, that term, but I digress.” Derek freezes and looks at Stiles, his heart in his throat.

“Stiles, do you even-”

“I know what it means Derek and I know that everyone's been calling me that behind my back. I’m not stupid.”

Derek shakes his head, “I never thought you were.”

“Derek?” Derek looks up at Stiles to see him staring back. “I am apart of this pack and this pack is apart of me.”

Stiles inhales deep and slow. Derek watches the way the joint ignites and coils backwards, ashes falling softly to the ground. He watches Stiles eyes flutter shut as he inhales and when he opens them again he exhales slowly, letting the smoke curl around him and filter through the room, staring at Derek all the while. Derek shifts uncomfortably wanting nothing more than to lean in and taste the smoke off of Stiles’ lips.

Stiles hands it to him and Derek tries not to show that he’s shaking like crazy. He looks at everyone in the room and they all look at him expectantly, waiting for him to seal the deal.

“This pack is mine. I am apart of this pack and this pack is apart of me.”

He takes a drag and exhales, eyes still wandering the room, saving Stiles for last. Stiles Adam apple bobs up and down as he swallows and Derek growls a bit at the need to lick at it. He pulls out another joint and wafts his hands in air for the others to continue.

“The ritual is over now, it is done.” Derek finalizes and Stiles scoffs, tearing into his beer and opening a can.

“So dramatic.”

“I don’t do anything half-assed.” Stiles chokes on his beer.

A half an hour later the pack wants out. They’re high and giddy and they want to run. Derek doesn’t object, he let’s the back doors swing open and he ushers them out. They shift and barrel outdoors, bumping into each other and stumbling over their own paws. Jackson takes a serious digger, face first and comes up with dirt all over nose and Stiles almost falls over laughing.

“Complete idiots.” Stiles says and Derek laughs.

“I can’t argue with you there.”

“But they're ours.”

“Stiles-” Derek’s heart stops and the breath is caught in his lungs.

“No, before you stop this, please, while I’m pleasantly buzzed and not afraid to say this, let me.” Stiles starts in, Derek nods and lets him continue, “I know the joke of being a pack mom but I also know it’s meaning. Mates, right?”

Derek’s heart kicks into gear and speeds up double time as Stiles steps closer to him. Derek nods.

“And well, I’d be lying if I never thought about that.”

“Thought about what exactly?”

“If we were together, mates.” Stiles is so close now, close enough to touch, which Stiles does. He places his hand on Derek’s cheek and it’s like an electric shock. It tingles and spreads to Derek’s lips and neck. Derek’s eyes flutter shut against the touch and he leans into it. Stiles takes in a sharp breath and for a moment it’s so quiet. Like the world has stopped just for them, he can’t hear the wind, or his wolves making any kind of noise, or the crickets or the heartbeats of the other humans inside. All he feels, all he smells, all he knows in this moment is Stiles.

“Tell me you’ve thought about it too. Please, say it, Derek.”

“I’ve thought about it everyday for years.”

Stiles whines. The world shifts and comes back into place. The crickets start buzzing. The wolves are howling and Stiles lips are on his. The world feels right.

Derek doesn’t let him go. He only brings him in closer. His hand coming up to cup Stiles’ cheek now. He brings their bodies together, closer, as close as possible. He feels Stiles’ half hard dick and palms at it through Stiles’ jeans.

“Ah, Derek, fuck, yes, let’s do that.” Stiles whispers pulling back from kissing him. Derek grins a little and leans in again to lick back into Stiles’ mouth. He can taste the beer and the smoke, he can taste Stiles and Derek groans with anticipation and starts to pull on Stiles’ jacket to get him inside. “Derek, wait, no.”

Derek freezes and turns around. He doesn’t know if he just did something wrong. Stiles seems to read it on his face.

“No, shut up, don’t be dumb. We’re gonna have sex. You’re gonna fuck me because it’s my birthday and it’s gonna be so good but first, you should run, with your pack.” Stiles tilts his head back to the sounds of wolfs yipping and calling each other into the night.

“Our pack.” Derek practically growls as he wraps his arm around Stiles’ waist and brings him in for a slow and filthy kiss.

“Thank god.” Lydia says, coming around the corner from the living room. Lydia and Danny start to clap and Allison just beams with pleasure. Derek pulls away to snarl at them. Stiles slaps his chest. Derek looks back at him, his cheeks are flushed pink, eyes watery and he’s panting a bit from the kiss and Derek can’t help but think I did that. “About time.”

“You assholes.” Derek manages to say as he finally tears his eyes away from Stiles. “This is what you meant.”

“What else would we have been talking about? How much you bench press?” Danny asks. Derek goes red at the ears and Stiles’ whole body is shaking as he holds in his laughter.

“Shut up, Stiles!” Derek barks playfully and Stiles lets go this time and brushes the tears from his eyes.

“It’s too good though, Der. Too good.” Der, his nickname. His. Mine. Derek is getting ahead of himself but he’s far too happy to care.

“I’m going for a run. See if you get your second birthday gift when I get back.” Derek starts to walk away but is pulled back by his hand and spun around on the spot. Stiles jumps into his arms and Derek catches him. Stiles wraps his legs around his waist and arms around his neck and leans in for another kiss.

“It’s my birthday, you can’t deny me.” Stiles whispers in between kisses up and down Derek’s neck. Derek’s shivers, he won’t deny it. Stiles feels amazing, having the man pepper him with kisses is best feeling.

“I could never deny you anything.” Derek is so sincere and honest and Stiles moans at it because he knows it’s the truth.

“Fuck, you’re so perfect.” Stiles says and they both hear coughing coming from behind them.

“I thought Derek was going for a run?” Danny supplies.

“We’re still here ya know, right here.” Lydia adds. Stiles flips them off and gives Derek one last kiss on the lips before hopping down and slapping Derek’s ass.

“Go get em tiger.” Stiles winks and Derek is grinning. He turns around and yanks off his shirt and drops his pants just as quickly as he shifts and bounds off the porch into the forest. He hears one last thing before he runs to find his pack.

“I love you, ya big bad wolf.” Stiles chuckles. Derek howls into the night.

His pack finds him quickly and fall into rank. Isaac and Scott fall on either side of him and then Erica, Jackson and Boyd. He only has to look at them briefly to know that they know and they’re eyes are gleaming with excitement and happiness.

***

The sun is rising and the pack is stumbling inside, hungover and tired. Jackson is grumbling about his head and needing precious beauty sleep. Scott is just moaning like a child. Erica flips her hair back, eyes rolling and struts into the house unfazed. Boyd follows behind her, head hung low and half asleep. Isaac’s passed out on the porch. Derek leaves him there.

Derek heads straight for the shower. He is so consumed with last nights events and the smell of his soap, the different smells coming from his bedroom doesn’t even register with him as he’s toweling off and walking into his room, naked. He stops dead when he looks on his bed and sees him there. His belly grows warm with content, a smile spreading across his lips. Stiles is passed out in the middle of Derek’s bed. One leg is wrapped over his blankets, an arm tossed over his head and he’s snoring. There’s a small glisten of drool rolling down his cheek and Derek finds himself oddly happy at the gross sight. Seeing Stiles so comfortable and relaxed and in Derek’s bed.

Derek softly climbs in and kisses Stiles neck, wrapping an arm around the boys waist. Stiles snorts and smacks his lips together before rolling over onto his side, facing Derek and wrapping an arm around his too. Stiles is still half asleep and mumbling something about this being a really nice dream and Derek rolls his eyes.

“S’not a dream, idiot.” Derek leans in again and nips at his earlobe, and then Stiles’ jawline and then kisses each and every mole on Stiles’ cheek. Stiles shivers and opens his eyes a bit more. He squeaks a bit and flails so much he smacks Derek in the jaw with this elbow. “Stiles!”

“Oh my, God. This is real. This shit is happening right now.” Stiles eyes are widened in surprise and then he’s slamming his lips into Derek’s jaw, kissing away the pain left there by his elbow. “Oh my, God. I can kiss you. That’s a thing. I’m so sorry for flailing.”

Derek has his hand on Stiles’ chest and can feel Stiles’ heart beating like a Jackrabbit and Derek’s pushing him back a bit.

“Calm down, Stiles, Jesus. Your heart feels like it’s gonna explode.”

“Just might if we don’t get down to business right the fuck now.”

Derek practically growls as Stiles slides his hands down his chest. Stiles eyes widened in shock as he realizes Derek is completely naked. Stiles glances down and then takes his sweet ass time as his gaze makes his way up Derek’s body.

“Oh god. Oh god. Oh my fucking god.” Stiles is up and out of bed in record time and running to the bathroom.

“Stiles?” Derek is yelling after him in concern and all he hears is mumbled hmfph’s and noises over his bathroom sink. A few seconds later Stiles is walking out in only his boxers and licking his lips. “Care to explain?”

“Morning breathe. It’s unacceptable. Another thing that’s unacceptable is your body. Your motherfucking body right now Derek is gross. Like super tan, chiseled, model status, Greek God kind of gross.” Stiles is babbling and climbing back into bed and nuzzling back into Derek’s side.

“Stiles?” Derek asks quietly and Stiles stops talking altogether.

“Hm?”

“You’re nervous.”

“Wouldn’t you be?! If you were me and you woke up to this!” Stiles waves his hand dramatically over Derek.

“You’re being ridiculous.” Derek says, rolling his eyes.

“What’s ridiculous is that this is real.” Stiles says, sitting up and facing Derek. Derek looks at him quizzically.

“I don’t understand.”

“How is this real?” Stiles says quietly. He’s look at his hands and fidgets with them. “How, after months, years even, of thinking about you, wanting you, dreaming of you, are you actually here and kind of, sort of want the same thing? I mean, I’m me.”

“Stiles,” Derek sits up and places his hands over the boys shaking ones. “Look at me.”

Stiles does and Derek doesn’t know if there are words to describe how much his heart aches when he sees the tears there or if he can find words at all to convince Stiles that this is real. So he kisses him. Softly at first, cupping Stiles cheek, his other hand resting on Stiles’ hip. He parts the boys lips slowly with his tongue, tentative, as if asking if it’s okay to be let in and Stiles’ grants him permission and Derek takes it. Derek explores Stiles’ mouth, eliciting soft whimpers that in turn make Derek groan. They’re both hard, so very hard and Derek can smell sex all over Stiles and Derek wants. He pulls back just a bit though and looks at Stiles, brushing the tears away with his thumb.

“I don’t want anything else but this. Right here, right now. I have never wanted anything more. Do you understand? This is real. You are more than just “me,” so much more. I don’t ever want to hear you say it like it’s a bad thing again. Because, I love you, all of you. I don’t want you to ever change.” Stiles stares at him awestruck and then bites down on his lip and a few more tears escape him. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, you big stupid werewolf, you’re doing everything right. How is this even my life right now?” Stiles cries out and Derek laughs at him. Stiles slaps his chest and then whispers quietly, “I love you too.”

“I know.” Derek smiles and Stiles whips his head up and his mouth drops open.

“You!” Derek doesn’t let Stiles finish, he brings Stiles back into a kiss. He brings Stiles back down onto the bed with him, Stiles laying on top of him. They kiss lazily for awhile, Stiles grinding against Derek and they’re moaning and panting. “If we don’t do something I’m going to come far too fast.”

“Boxers, off.” Derek growls. Stiles looks at him and quirks his lips.

“Bossy.” Derek only growls more, making Stiles laugh.

“Now what big guy?” Stiles says as he throws his boxers over his shoulder. Derek makes quick work and flips him over onto his back and Stiles breath quickens in excitement. Derek rocks his hips a little and a quiet moan escapes Stiles as their cocks touch. Derek’s lip twitches into a smile, that earns him a playful slap to his thigh.

“Stop looking so smug, asshole.” Stiles says and Derek snorts. He leans down to capture Stiles’ already swollen, pink lips into another kiss, nibbling and sucking at his bottom lip and Stiles is nearly shaking undearth him.

“Fuck, Derek, babe, please do something.” Stiles begs and Derek won’t be told again as he peppers kisses down Stiles’ neck.

“Mine.” Derek whispers softly. He can feel Stiles heartbeat pick up.

“Yes, yours, forever.” Stiles whispers back and Derek playfully bites at Stiles nipple in delight. It makes Stiles whole body arch upward and Derek is pleased with himself. He kisses his way down Stiles stomach, Stiles lightly running his fingers through Derek’s hair and whispering soft, “pleases,” and “god, Derek, now.”

When Derek reaches Stiles’ dick he licks a strip from base to tip and begins to tease the slit with his tongue. Stiles’ hand abruptly leaves Derek’s hair and wraps around the sheets instead, clutching them for dear life.

“Jesus, fuck, shit, mother of god. Bless this day.” Stiles rants and Derek looks up at him and shakes his head.

“You’re so ridiculous.” Derek says.

“Shut it, lover boy. You love it. Now, onward with the blowjob.” Stiles raises his hand in the air and laughs out loud. Derek rolls his eyes and nuzzle into Stiles’ thigh, nips at it and sucks a mark there. He licks it soothingly and then kisses it with pride. Derek’s first mark on Stiles’, claiming him for his own. That shuts Stiles up.

“Thank god.” Derek whispers. Stiles slaps his arm. Derek looks up and sees that Stiles has his mouth open to protest and Derek does the only logical thing to shut him up completely. He takes Stiles’ in his mouth and is rewarded with a whimper and a bunch of words coming out in a nonsensical language.

Derek bobs up and down slowly at first, wanting to savor every moment, the taste of Stiles, the feel of him but Stiles is growing impatient. He hands have left the sheets and are making small crescent shaped marks into Derek’s arm. So, Derek picks up the speed, removing his mouth with a loud pop and Stiles groans in protest until Derek is nuzzling and sucking Stiles’ balls into his mouth.

Stiles breath is picking up and Derek stops to take Stiles dick back into his mouth. He looks up at Stiles too see him looking back, his eyes half-lidded. His tongue darts out and he’s biting on his lip and throwing his head back.

“Derek, I’m gonna-” Stiles can’t finish the sentence, instead he gives a shout and he’s coming hot and fast down Derek’s throat. Derek licks and sucks him through his orgasms and Stiles’ thighs are shaking and his hips are bucking up into Derek’s mouth from the sensitivity of it.

“C’mere, Derek, c’mere.” Stiles whispers and Derek works his way back up to Stiles. Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s neck and kisses, long and slow. One hand lets go of Derek and works his way down his body, fingertips lightly touching and Derek shivers, goosebumps rising on his skin, like an electric spark shooting through his body, pooling warm and comfortably in his stomach. Stiles’ long fingers wrap around Derek’s cock then and Derek gasps a little and arches into Stiles. Stiles other hand is comforting him and petting the small hairs on the back of Derek’s neck as Stiles whispers sweet things to him. “Shh, it’s okay, I’ve got you, I’ve got you.”

Derek whimpers soft and low. Stiles nuzzles his face into Derek’s cheek. Stiles’ hand works his way up and down Derek’s shaft. His thumb teasing over the slit. Then suddenly, so very abruptly, Stiles does something with his wrist and Derek is going crazy at the sensation and Stiles starts to pick his speed and Derek can feel his orgasm start low at the base of his spine and his whimper is the only indication he can give to Stiles before he’s coming in spurts onto Stiles stomach. Stiles kisses him softly, kisses his cheeks, jaw, nose, eyelids, neck. He bites and sucks at Derek’s neck  and Derek knows there are marks there. He is doing everything he possibly can to stop his healing from making them disappear.

Stiles lets go then to breathe and when he looks up at Derek, his pupils are blown wide and his lips are bruised. Derek looks down between them and stares at the come on Stiles’ belly and is decidedly happy that no one will question who Stiles belongs to. Stiles sighs and Derek looks up at him.

“Do what you must.” Stiles says closing his eyes and Derek leans in softly to kiss his lips as he traces patterns into the come and rubs in his scent into Stiles. No one will question it. No one will even dare. Mine. “You’re such a possessive freak.”

“Shut it, lover boy. You love it.” Derek mocks and Stiles slaps his arm. Derek traces a triskele into his belly and Stiles squirms and snaps his eyes open at the knowledge.

“I actually kind of do. I like being yours.” Stiles whispers and Derek kind of wants to cry, which seems so stupid. Stiles cups Derek’s cheek and brings his eyes to meet his. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Derek says without hesitation. He kisses Stiles lightly before getting up and padding into the bathroom to get a washcloth. He cleans Stiles up and tosses the washcloth over his shoulder.

“You should sleep.” Stiles says, moving and getting up from the bed. Derek grabs his wrist and pouts.

“Where are you going?” Derek asks.

“I should shower and start cooking for everyone.” Stiles waves his hand in the air, going through the list of things he has to do. Derek shakes his head.

“We can shower later. They can fend for themselves. You’re not going anywhere.” Derek yanks on his hand and Stiles plops back into bed, staring up at Derek.

“I like the sound of all of that.” Stiles hums.

“That’s what I thought.” Derek replies and Stiles flips over back to Derek as Derek wraps his arm over Stiles’ stomach and lacing his fingers with Stiles’.

“Just so you know though, I’m not about to forget your closeted love for Star Wars.” Stiles says after a few minutes of silence. Derek laughs and kisses in between Stiles’ shoulder blades.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Derek mumbles.

“Or the fact that you like to take things nice and slow and romantic like, ya big sap.” Stiles continues.

“Or the fact that, -” Stiles starts.

“Stiles!” Derek says a little loudly.

“Yeah, Derbear?” Derek’s heart does not leap at that, shut up.

“Go to sleep.”

“As you command, my Alpha.” If Derek were more awake he’d roll his eyes, but he doesn’t have the energy, far too fucked out and blissfully happy. He falls asleep to the soft sounds of Stiles’ even breathing.

***

Derek wakes abruptly and wolfed out. He’s tense and his automatic reaction is to put his entire body over Stiles to protect him. He looks around the room and sees nothing. He glances around confused, until he looks down at Stiles who has tears streaming down his face and is trying very hard to breathe.

“Stiles, hey, hey, it’s okay, shh. Whatever it is, it’s okay. I’ve got you. I’m here.” Derek’s not sure what to do, except move to the side because he’s pretty sure a heavy werewolf on top of a human having a panic attack certainly doesn’t help. Stiles is staring at him and then trying to close his eyes and concentrate. “Stiles, can you hear me?”

Stiles only nods in confirmation, but doesn’t open his eyes.

“Good, now, I don’t know what to do but it seems a good idea as any to please, just focus on my voice. You understand?” Derek asks and Stiles nods again. “Listen to me talking, nothing else exists. Get out of your mind for awhile and just listen to me.”

Stiles is shaking uncontrollably and Derek is stroking his side, soothingly.

“I’m right here, Stiles. I’m not going anywhere. I won’t leave you.” Derek doesn’t even know if this is remotely helpful but he can hear Stiles’ heart start to slow, come back to normal. Stiles is taking deeper breaths and is slowly starting to open his eyes. His hands search for Derek’s face and Derek takes Stiles’ back. They look at each other for a long while, saying nothing. Derek too afraid to speak and break the silence that seems to be comforting Stiles. He leans in and softly kisses Stiles’ lips and the dam breaks open and Stiles is crying again.

“Shh, shh, baby, I’m right here.” Derek wraps Stiles up into him and Stiles sobs into Derek’s chest.

“I never asked you to tell me to stay.” Stiles bites out between breaths and Derek looks around the room for help that isn’t there.

“I don’t understand.” Derek says slowly and Stiles breath comes in hiccups as he pulls away from Derek too look at him.

“I was too afraid of the answer.” Stiles says, “So, I never asked you, like the others did, to tell me to stay.”

Oh.

“Stiles, I-”

“I didn’t know then, okay? You were so hot and cold, some days you let me in and I thought maybe we were friends and others you were so distant. I couldn’t read you. And I know that you appreciate what I do and I knew I was pack and that this pack loves me, but I wanted you to love me. And I was so afraid to ask you to ask me to stay because I thought that maybe you’d tell me to leave and never come back.”

“Stiles, whatever made you feel this low about yourself, I want to find it and rip it’s throat out with my teeth.” Derek replies and Stiles laughs a bit, “I’m not kidding. It’s not okay. Stiles, regardless of my feelings for you, I’d never tell you to leave and never come back. Jesus, I need you. I need you so much. You keep this pack together, not me, this pack barely listens to me at all. It’s you they listen to. When Isaac came in and showed me he got a D in Physics, who scolded him and told him it was unacceptable to be spending time with Scott playing video games and running with the pack when he needed to be studying? Not me. And guess where I found him an hour later? Studying.”

“Derek,-”

“I’m not finished. When Erica came back with three bullets to her torso, who dropped everything to clean her up, fix her tea and let her sleep it off? Despite the fact that you used to faint at the sight of blood. When Jackson broke up with Lydia for the hundredth time, who told him to go make things right because Lydia was crying to him over the phone and you would not stand for anyone in this pack being broken hearted? He listened to you. Stiles, Jackson, listened to you. You are this pack. Not me. And I need you everyday and if you had asked me that question, I’d come so seriously close to being selfish and ask you to stay. You’d be the only one.”

“I don’t want to leave you.” Stiles whispers so quietly that if it weren’t for his werewolf hearing he’d probably have never caught it.

“But you will, because I can’t be selfish with you Stiles. You’re gonna kick so much college ass, okay? You can do this.” Derek is staring at him hard and determined. Stiles lets out a low, shaky breath and nods.

“But, us?”

“We’ll be okay. We can long distance this shit. I’m not worried. We’ve been to hell and back Stiles. College across the country will be nothing.” Derek laughs and Stiles joins him and soon Stiles is clutching his stomach and laughing so hard and Derek is very pleased with the sound.

“Kiss me.” Stiles whispers. Derek has no need to object. He cups Stiles face gently and kisses him soft and slow, nipping lightly at Stiles’ bottom lip and then letting his tongue slowly work his way into Stiles’ mouth. When Stiles’ opens up to him, Derek doesn’t hold back, trying to convey everything possible in this one kiss. They pull back panting and Stiles looks up at him with want.

“Derek, I want you. I want you to-” Stiles stops and bites his lip. Derek nods, knowing what he is saying.

“You’re sure?” Derek asks. Stiles nods and closes his eyes as Derek strokes his sides, his entire body. His hand come to rest on Stiles’ already hard cock and giving it a few strokes as he leans down to kiss him. His free hand searches for his lube and condoms inside his dresser drawer.

“No, no condom.” Stiles breathes heavily. Derek’s head shoots up and he’s about to protest when Stiles’ stops him with a hand on his arm. “Der, you’re a werewolf and I’m a virgin. I’m so pretty sure I’m good without a condom.”

“Your father would kill me if he knew we weren’t practicing being safe.” Derek argues.

“My father will never know about our sex life and please for the love of god never bring him up when we’re about to have sex.” Derek laughs and nods in agreement. He throws the box of condoms back into his drawer and uncaps the bottle and squeezes a bit onto his fingers. Derek leans his face and nuzzles into Stiles thigh, kissing the mark there for earlier and licks at Stiles’ balls, which tighten in surprise and then Derek is moving his tongue down near Stiles’ hole and slipping inside. Derek can hear Stiles’ breath quicken and his hands are gripping the side of the bed again. Derek slips a finger in with his tongue, beginning to open Stiles’ up. He takes his time until Stiles is telling him he’s ready, “more, Der.” He whispers. Derek replaces his tongue with a second finger and picks up speed, scissoring and opening Stiles up. He adds a third and final finger when Stiles asks him too and starts to hit that spot just right and is getting Stiles worked up.

“Derek, now, fuck, now!” Stiles is panting. Derek’s fingers slip out and Stiles hisses at the loss but is only temporarily upset by it when Derek is lining himself up and entering Stiles slowly.

“Fuck.” Derek hisses, “You’re so tight, Stiles.”

“Move baby, please.” Stiles is gripping Derek’s ass and urging him forward. Derek bottoms out and then quickly he is pulling back out and pushing back in. Stiles is panting underneath him, urging him forward, moaning and panting and Jesus, these sounds should be illegal. Stiles isn’t even playing fair, Derek won’t last nearly as long as he should if Stiles keeps making these sounds.

They find a rhythm soon enough and Stiles wants him to go faster and Derek will never be able to say no to him, so he obliges.

“You feel so good, so good inside of me. Fuck, my mind didn’t do this justice.” Stiles is whispering, losing all sense of control that sentence didn’t even come out right, but luckily Derek knows how to speak Stiles.

“You’ve thought about this?” Derek bites out, he’s slamming into Stiles hard and fast now and with the uptick in Stiles’ breath every time he slams back into him, he knows when he’s hitting the right spot.

“I’ve thought about you in every way imaginable and none of it compares to this right now. Jesus. Are you close? I’m so close and you aren’t even touching me yet.” Stiles says and Derek makes quick work on fixing that but Stiles only bats his hand away, “No, I want that. To come from just this, just you.”

“Stiles!” Derek moans and it’s that, that tips him over the edge.

He keeps moving, slow, languid movements making Stiles come to the edge closer and closer and soon Stiles is coming with a shout and joining him in sheer bliss. Come coating their bellies as Derek pulls out slowly and falls to the side. Stiles slams his lips onto Derek’s and licks into his mouth with abandon. His hand is spreading the come on Derek all over his belly.

“It’s my turn to make you smell like me.” Stiles whispers. Derek smiles into their next kiss and wraps Stiles up and drags him closer.

They kiss lazily and end up dozing in and out for a few more hours before Derek wakes up to a lot of shuffling and what sounds like a stampede running throughout his house.

Pack, Derek groans. Stiles grunts, sniffles and turns around facing Derek with his mouth slightly open. Derek watches him for awhile, stupidly, unquestionably happy. This is all Derek will want for the rest of his life. He is so sure of it in this moment. He wants a pack running throughout his house. He wants Stiles sleeping next to him at night, wrapped up in Derek’s arms. He wants to watch him in the mornings while Stiles sleeps and slowly wakes up to stare at him, with the sun shining in and making the amber brown of Stiles’ eyes sparkle and light up like a warm fire on a cool spring night, like he is now. He’s going to want this forever and something tells him he can.

“What are ya thinking about wolfboy?” Stiles asks quietly.

“About how I want this forever.” Derek whispers back to him. Stiles cheeks grow red and he nuzzles his face into the pillow, trying to hide. It’s probably the cutest thing Derek has ever seen in his life.

“You really want this forever?” Stiles mumbles into the pillow.

“Can I have this forever? Because, yeah, I really kind of do. I want this stupid pack living in this house. And I want you right here in my bed, next to me, every night and every morning. I want my family.”

“Well, then, family it is.” Stiles says and his smile is brilliant and warm and reassuring.

“Family.” Derek says again, because he really just loves the word. Stiles nods and then looks around the room, then out the window and then at the clock, that says it’s a little after 3 o’clock in the afternoon.

“So.” Stiles begins, “Do you think they heard us just now?”

Derek laughs so hard, tears start pouring from his eyes and Stiles is wiping them away and laughing with him.

“Don’t care if they did, it’s their fault. They know how to tune it out.” Derek shrugs and Stiles tilts his head to the side with a small smirk. “Wanna take a shower?”

Stiles nods excitedly and gets his second blow job within 24 hours. Derek is so sure he can get used to all of this.

***

They make their way leisurely downstairs, falling back into bed for a few more hours to sleep. Derek takes the opportunity to suck a few more marks onto Stiles’ body before they realize they haven’t eaten all day. The only cue being Stiles’ rumbling stomach.

“Food.” Derek announces and Stiles’ eyes light up with joy.

“This day is officially the most perfect day to exist in all days ever.” Stiles hops up from the bed and then looks around the room and frowns.

“I have sweatpants in my bottom draw.” Derek replies and Stiles cocks his head to the side and his smile is dazzling.

“Ya know,” Stiles starts and he pulls open the draw and picks out a pair of sweatpants and puts them on, “I really think we’re gonna give Allison and Scott a run for their money. ‘Cause the fact that you knew that just now dude tells me we’re totally gonna kick ass in a relationship.”

“Relationship, huh?” Derek looks at his hands and smiles. When he looks back up Stiles is climbing across the bed and smiling too.

“Oh, yeah, we’re in a big fat relationship, deal with it.” Stiles says, leaning in for a kiss. He pushes off the bed, walks over and pulls open Derek’s closet and pulls out -

“Uh, no, no way!” Derek darts up from the bed, as Stiles screeches with laughter and runs around the room in a circle trying to evade Derek’s grasp. “Stiles!”

“What?! I love this shirt. It’s so soft!” Stiles argues.

“I know that! That’s why it’s my favorite shirt! Give it to me!” Derek has Stiles trapped up on the bed now and every time Stiles makes a move left or right Derek follows. Stiles is bouncing on his feet and giggling like a mad man with the shirt clutched in his hands.

“Please, pretty please! With sugar on top and cherries and whipped cream and my dick.” Derek chokes on air and scowls at him, “Oh dear sweet baby jesus, please not the eyebrows! Anything but the eyebrows!”

“Stiles.” Derek rolls his eyes at him. Stiles pouts.

“I’ll smell like you.” Stiles shrugs, in a last ditch attempt he knows will work. It’s written all over his face. This little shit, Derek thinks and he tries to give him the evilest of all looks, but if Derek “forgets” to ask for it back at the end of the day and lets Stiles pack it and take it to college with him, well, no one has to know. Stiles hops off the bed throwing the shirt over his head and kissing Derek’s cheek. “Get dressed lover boy. It was super hard watching you chase me with you still completely naked.”

Derek slaps Stiles’ ass on the way out and Stiles throws his head back laughing as he leaves the room. Derek grumbles as he throws his clothes on and follows Stiles downstairs. He hears the clapping before he enters the room and it makes him scowl more. Derek rounds the corner to everyone sitting at the dinner table. They’re laughing at him as he flips them off and walks into the kitchen, where Stiles is pulling two bowls down from the cupboard.

“Boyd made spaghetti and meatballs. Homemade. I have taught him well.” Stiles beams. Derek smiles and comes around and grabs the bowl Stiles has made for him. The sit side by side at the island, away from the others for obvious reasons, knees touching and sharing, silly, stupid, meaningful glances and smiles.

“I’m going to barf if I have to be in this house any longer.” Jackson says, as he walks into the room and tosses his bowl into the sink.

“I don’t think so! You dirty the dish today, you do your own dishes!” Stiles announces to the house and Jackson huffs.

“Big shot now that he’s dating the Alpha.” Jackson mumbles.

“Correction, I’ve always been a big shot, I just now happen to be dating our Alpha. And, let’s be honest, I’ve always been running this pack and we all know it.” Derek snorts into his bite of pasta and Stiles turns to wink at him.

“You gonna just let him take you down a notch like that?” Jackson asks. Derek shrugs.

“He’s kinda right.” Derek agrees and Stiles beams at him.

“Ugh, gross, you really are in love with him then.” Jackson says rolling his eyes, as the other fall in behind him to clean their own dish. Lydia smacks his arm on the way by.

“So, what are we thinking for this evening?” Lydia asks, taking a seat next to Stiles and squeezing his knee.

“Uh, nothing? Weren’t we all just gonna go home?” Stiles looks around and everyone is shrugging their shoulders and staring at each other.

“We were kinda thinking we’d just temporarily live here for the rest of the week and a half we have left.” Scott says, Allison nodding beside him.

“Yeah, like the family we are.” Erica beams and crosses her arms. Derek gets up abruptly and everyone freezes, all eyes on him, afraid they’re going to kick him out.

Derek doesn’t say a word. He just goes to the sink and washes his dish and leaves it on the rack to dry. He turns to face his pack and then walks over to Erica and pulls her into a hug. The tension in her leaves immediately and she melts into the hug, nuzzling her face into Derek’s neck.

“Well, you better all go pack and get back here then. I’ll go out and get groceries and movies.” Derek says stepping back. Lydia jumps down from her chair and pats Derek’s cheek approvingly as they all make their way out. Scott, Allison and Stiles are the only ones that hold back. Stiles cleaning up their dishes and Scott asking him if he needs a ride to get his stuff. Stiles looks at Derek.

“Did you need help with groceries or anything?” Stiles asks and Derek shakes his head.

“I’ll be fine. Go get your stuff.” Derek says to him and Stiles nods and follows Scott out. Derek stares at Allison  as she doesn’t make a move to leave. Scott stops and stares back at her.

“I’ll help Derek with the groceries and then we can swing by my place and get my stuff, okay?” Allison looks around the room and they all stare perplexed. Scott shrugs though and walks over to kiss her cheek before leaving with Stiles. The door closes shut for the final time, the roaring of engines dying out and Derek looks back at Allison and tilts his head to the side.

Allison is apart of this pack sure, and she had agreed to be apart of it officially last night but it’s not like they ever talked, or spent “bonding” time alone, or were friends. Derek was so sure they weren’t friends, just had friends in common, that were all werewolves and a part of Derek’s pack so Allison was just a package deal he had to learn to live with. He got over the whole Kate being Allison’s aunt along time ago, they held a grudge for too long and then one day Derek just didn’t know why any longer, because Allison wasn’t Kate. And she made her dad change the way the hunted, the way they looked at people like Derek. Yeah, she was anything but Kate. But, still, he had never attempted to be alone with Derek.

“I wanted to talk.” Allison says quietly.

“I figured as much.” Derek says, on the defense.

“Calm down, it’s nothing serious.” Allison laughs.

Derek tilts his head to the side and sizes her up. She wasn’t lying, so he doesn’t really know what she’s trying to do.

“I want to be friends, Derek.” Allison says, rolling her eyes.

“Friends?” Derek asks, the word foreign on his tongue when it comes to Allison Argent.

“Yes, stupid, friends, ya know the way everyone else is with each other but us. Look,” Allison starts and she takes a seat at the table in the middle of the kitchen and then looks at a chair and then at Derek until he’s sitting too, “we’re pack. And what happened last night, I meant it. Derek, you weren’t always the greatest alpha, you weren’t always the greatest werewolf but then again I wasn’t always the greatest hunter, going after monsters that weren’t really monsters, living up to a code that was flawed in the first place. We make mistakes. We fix those mistakes. We’ve fixed them and I’m really ready to get out underneath my family’s shadow, under Kate.”

Allison’s staring at him strong and determined. No tears visible, but the emotion is strong and thick in her voice. She means every word. Derek looks at her with a smile playing across his lips and nods.

“I never compared you to Kate. Not for a second. We have a dark history and I’ve caused your family a lot of pain.”

“So have I.”

“Which is why I think we can get past that now. We’re pack now. We’re a lot stronger than we were two years ago. I have faith in us.” Derek really truly believes that, because they are a lot stronger than the were just two years ago. They’ve been through a lot of things together that is has become impossible for them not to be. They’ve fought monsters side by side, every kind imaginable. It’s kind of hard to think about them all not being pack anymore.

“So,” Allison hesitates and Derek decides for them what to do next and he gets up from the chair, steps forward and brings her into a hug.

“So, we’re friends and I’ll always be here for you just like I will for everyone else.” Derek says and Allison nods into his chest and he can feel wetness there but he won’t say anything. She steps back and laughs nervously, wiping away her tears and shaking her head like it was a stupid thing to cry.

“You’ll come visit me?” Allison asks.

“Of course, the pack and I can come up and see as often as you like.”

“No, just you, I meant will you come visit me.”

“I’ll come visit you, Allison. Whenever you need me, I can be there.” Derek nods, reassuringly.

“Good, because you kind of are going to be the closest to me than the rest of the pack and I might need you a lot.” Allison laughs and Derek laughs with her.

“We can wallow about how much we miss our boyfriends.” Derek supplied, making her laugh more and Derek decides he very much likes making Allison smile.

“Boyfriends, gosh, you’re dating Stiles.” Allison breathed and Derek laughed.

“Hard to believe, huh?” Derek laughed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“Not at all. I knew. I could see it. You look at him the way I see Boyd look at Erica, the way I catch Scott sometimes look at me. The way I  look at Scott and Erica with Boyd, even Jackson and Lydia do it but far and few inbetween. Like we’d do anything for each other. I’m glad you have him and he has you.” Allison shrugs and then looks up at Derek and grins so brightly he thinks he’s staring at the sun. “Let’s go grocery shopping, yeah?”

“Sounds good.” Derek gets up from the table and makes his way to the fridge, while Allison pulls out a pen and piece of paper to start a grocery list. “Hey, Allison?”

“Hmm?” She says looking up from scribbling a few things down.

“I’m glad you’re apart of this pack. I’m glad we’re going to be friends.” Derek says. Allison breath catches a bit and he sees the shine in her eyes but she looks down before he can see the tears escape. He catches a small smile on her face as she bites her bottom lip and nods.

“All right, what should we get?” Allison ask.

“We’re gonna need loads of breakfast foods, I’m out of eggs, juice, bacon, butter and syrup.”

“These wolves eat you out of house and home.” Allison jokes and Derek grunts in agreement.

“Tell me about it, I walked in the other day to find Isaac and Jackson making the five frozen pizza’s I had in the freezer and eating them all to themselves in the living room while playing GTA.” Allison outright laughs and nods like she’s not surprised.

“I’ll add frozen pizza to the list and maybe a sharpie so you can write Derek’s across them in big letters so they won’t touch them.” Allison says and Derek laughs.

“Sure, like that would ever work.”

“Worth a shot.” Allison shrugs. Derek smiles up at her, pleased and content with how their “bonding” time is going.

The rest of the afternoon kept going in the same direction. It got a little dark on the ride to the grocery store, Derek opening up and apologizing about her mom. Allison took his hand and squeezed gently.

“I don’t blame you anymore. You were just trying to save Scott. I see that now.”

“Still, I’m sorry I took her from you.”

“You didn’t, Der. She took herself away from me.” Allison looks at him with a fierce look in her eyes that she doesn’t relent until he nods.

“Der.” Derek whispers and she tilts her head in question. “You called me Der.”

“Yeah, well, everyone else calls you that, your friends. Friends have nicknames.” Allison shrugs.

“I’m sorry Kate took your family away from you.” Allison says, shifting the mood back.

“You don’t have to apologize for her. That wasn’t your fault. That’s all on her and me.” Derek’s throat constricts and the tears burn hot, fighting to escape.

“Derek, she would’ve gotten to them somehow. It was never your fault. You didn’t do this to them, she did. She wasn’t right, Derek. She had no right to take them from you. Please believe that this wasn’t your fault.” Derek looks over at her and she smiles weakly at him.

“I believe you, Ally.” Derek whispers and Allison leans back in to squeeze his hand one more time.

Grocery shopping is a much lighter event. They laugh and joke a lot and decide that since they’re doing the grocery shopping they’ll pick out all their favorite cereals and food and damn the rest of them. Except, they all kind of have the same taste in foods, cause, well, it’s food. So, he’s sure that they’re not going to complain in their choices.

When they get back to the house, the Porsche, Jeep and Scott’s dirt bike are all parked in the garage. The huge garage Derek specifically built to house at least four cars for the pack. He can hear everyone laughing from the living room. Allison walks around, opening the trunk and pulling out a few bags.

“Tell them to get their asses out here and help with the groceries if they want to eat.” Allison says over her shoulder to Derek.

“Scott says to calm down babe and Isaac told him his girlfriend can be scary sometimes.” Derek laughs. Allison nods, happily.

“Good, I better be.” Derek snorts and Allison gives him a wink.

The pack comes out in a hurry grabbing as many bags as they can and making a game out of it. Boyd wins by a landslide. The rest make their way in while Stiles hangs back, helping Derek grab the last few bags from the bag. He hand rests on Derek’s as Derek leans into the trunk.

“Everything all right?” Stiles asks.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” Derek looks at him with an eyebrow raised.

“What did you and Allison talk about?” Stiles wonders and Derek’s lip quirks up into a half smile.

“About how badly she wants me dead.” Derek says. deadpan. Stiles face goes pale and Derek laughs out loud. “Relax, we talked, we bonded, we’re gonna be friends.”

“Friends?” Stiles smiles.

“Yeah, we figured, we’re all pack now and in it for the long run, gonna have to happen sometime. You thought she wanted to kill me though.” Derek jokes. Stiles hits his arm.

“Well, Isaac’s right! She can be scary sometimes!” Stiles flails his arms around trying to make his case. Derek rolls his eyes.

“Aw, were you worried about me?” Derek fakes a pout and has his arms out for a hug.

“You’re such an ass, see if you get any of this ass tonight!” Stiles winks and turns to walk back into the house, shaking his hips side to side for affect. Derek growls in protest of Stiles walking away and Stiles squeals with delight and takes off in a run as Derek follows suit. He has Stiles in a matter of seconds and slammed up against the Jeep. Stiles breath quickens and Derek can hear his heart racing a mile a minute, he bats his eyelashes up at Derek and his tongue darts out to lick his tongue. Derek whimpers a bit, just a bit, he swears and Stiles eyes widen in delight. “Oh, I turn you so on.”

“Shut up.” Derek says, shutting Stiles up for himself by slamming his mouth into his and licking his way into his mouth. Derek can feel Stiles shaking, his knees trying to give out but Derek holds him firmly in place against the Jeep, fingers brushing against the exposed skin near his hips. Derek places his leg in between Stiles’ to keep him upright and Stiles winds his arms around Derek’s neck and into his hair. They break apart panting and laughing with their foreheads touching. Stiles leans up to give Derek a quick peck on his lips, that’s so sweet and tender it sends a jolt of warmth through Derek that makes him feel lightheaded.

“Okay, so maybe I can’t deny you this ass even if I tried.” Stiles says, breaking the silence. Derek snorts.

“Even if I wasn’t a werewolf, I would’ve known that was a straight up lie.” Derek jokes. Stiles hits his shoulder playfully.

“Jerk.” He mumbles and pushes lightly at Derek’s chest. “Come on, I’ve got cooking to do and you’re helping.”

Derek groans but Stiles tangles his hand in Derek’s and pulls him along and Derek decides he might not actually mind helping Stiles cook.

***

“Come on, grumpy wolf, wake up! We have a lot to do today.” Stiles peppers Derek’s face with soft kisses and Derek tries batting him away and rolling over.

“What time s’it?” Derek mumbles. Stiles laughs softly, as he kisses Derek’s chest. His breath is warm and ghosts over Derek’s skin, leaving small goosebumps behind.

“It’s seven.” Stiles answers and Derek groans, loudly. “Oh, suck it up! We have exactly 72 hours before I leave. We have lots to do.”

“Starting with what?” Derek says, interest peaked.

“Well, morning sex, obviously.” Stiles says and Derek’s eyes fly open as he realizes what Stiles has been doing.

“I’m up. I’m awake.” Derek looks down at Stiles as the boy laughs and slips his thumbs into Derek’s boxers and Derek arches his back to help Stiles pull them all the way off. Derek’s dick is already hard. He stares down at Stiles, whose warm brown eyes are being lit up by the sunshine creeping it’s way in through the windows. His eyes are looking up at him through his soft eyelashes, giving him a tender, loving look. One hand is pressed against his chest, while the other rests on Derek’s thigh, thumb caressing the skin there. Stiles kisses the spot and then licks his lips. He looks back at Derek as his hand comes off of Derek’s thigh and begins to stroke Derek’s dick slowly. Derek bites down at his lip forcing him not to tilt his head back, he wants to watch Stiles, see him.

Stiles teases the slit of Derek’s cock with his thumb and massages Derek’s balls for a bit longer before he licks his lips again and takes Derek in his mouth. Derek nearly gives in and his head rolls back onto the pillow, until Stiles’ hand softly leaves his chest and slides down and rests on his thigh and it brings Derek back and he looks back down as the mans head bobs up and down. His tongue is doing seriously sinful things. Stiles hand is now rubbing Derek’s leg up and down in time with his mouth and the sensitivity is getting to him. His hand makes his way to Stiles’ hair and he tangles his fingers and yanks a little. Stiles moans and pops off and looks up at Derek.

“I love when you do that.” Stiles says, taking both their dicks in his hand and starts working his way up and down at a much faster pace than before, “When you grab a hold of my hair and tug, lets me know you’re close, because you always do that when you’re close. God, baby, it’s so sexy.”

Derek comes into Stiles’ hand then and all over his own chest, Stiles following shortly after. They’re both panting and Derek is trying to get Stiles to come down to him. His eyes are pleading and his hand leaves Stiles’ hand to cup his cheek and guide him. He’s not much of a talker when he wakes up and his brain can’t seem to function from sleeping to blissful orgasam in two seconds so he really can’t find the words to tell Stiles just to kiss him, but he doesn’t have to because Stiles already knows. His lips are soft and find Derek’s in a matter of seconds, Derek cupping Stiles cheek and taking the kiss nice and slow. Stiles whimpers into it and pulls back panting. There foreheads touch and they stay like that for a few minutes, eyes close, just breathing. They can hear the birds chirping outside and the sun feels warm against their skin. The windows open a bit and a cool breeze drifts in and the smell of sweet, freshly mown grass is wafting inside. Stiles mumbles something Derek can’t hear and then rests his cheek against Derek's’ chest.Derek takes in a deep breath, because he loves these smells, the freshly mown grass, the warm smell of summer, the cinnamon, citrusy spark that is Stiles, lying on top of him. He won’t have this in a few days and Derek tries to push away the feelings of dread and sadness, because he has Stiles here now. He kisses the top of Stiles’ forehead and nudges him.

“Time to get up, you said we have a lot of things to do today. I’m thinking shower sex next.” Derek says and Stiles nods against his skin excitedly. Derek rolls his eyes and laughs. He pushes Stiles to get up, who obliges while groaning.

_When they get out of the shower and make their way to the kitchen, there’s note waiting there for them from the pack._

_Went to watch the sunrise, wanted to give you time alone. We’ll be gone for most of the day. Have fun you two!_

_-The Breakfast Club._

“Aw, they’re so thoughtful.” Stiles says. Derek’s grin can’t be suppressed and he walks up to Stiles and wraps his arms around the man’s waist and kisses in between his shoulder blades. An entire day with Stiles all to himself. He knows he’s going to have to do something extremely important to thank the pack later. “Well then, what are we gonna do today sugarbunch?”

“Everything.” Derek whispers, as he turns Stiles around and pushes him up against the counter and kisses him soundly.

***

The pack walks in and Derek can all hear them taking in a deep breath. A small smile plays at his lips as he pulls something out of the oven. Stiles is humming happily beside him frosting the batches that have already cooled. Stiles looks over at him with a small smile on his face and nods.

“They’re here?” He asks.

“They can smell it and are about ready to pounce.” Derek laughs and leans in to kiss Stiles’ temple.

“All right then, get in here ya pack of crazies. Snack time!” Stiles hollers and just like that a stampede can be heard.

“Isaac, move!” Scott yells.

“Jesus Christ, I will paralyze all of you.” Jackson says.

“You don’t have that power anymore, idiot.” Erica quips.

“Well, while all of you argue like five year olds, Boyd already beat you to it!” Lydia exclaims, frustrated.

Derek and Stiles are laughing like maniacs by the time they all reach the kitchen. Boyd’s sitting silently at the kitchen island. Isaac and Scott are shoving each other through the kitchen door and Jackson smacks the back of both of their heads.

“You’re a pack of animals, I swear.” Stiles laughs. Jackson rolls his eyes and sits down.

“You’re literally the funniest person I’ve ever met.” Jackson says dryly.

“You love me and you know it Jackson. Besides, I made treats, so you kind of have to.” Stiles replies.

“Depends on the treats and if they’re any good.” Jackson shrugs. Derek stares him down and Jackson mouths, what? like he doesn’t know he’s being a little shit.

“We made cinnamon buns.” Stiles says. He hands them all plates and places the cinnamon buns in front of everyone. They all close their eyes and take a deep breath, small smiles playing on their faces.

“They smell great Stiles.” Allison smiles at him and Derek. Derek places his hand on the small of his back and nudges the side of Stiles head with his nose.

“It’s my moms recipe.” Stiles says. Derek can hear his heart beat pick up and he kisses his temple again and rubs his back soothingly. “I only made them for Derek, but I suppose this being the last few days we have together I’d let you in on the deliciousness.”

“And I agreed to share.” Derek jokes and Stiles turns his head to beam up at him and place a soft kiss to his lips.

“We wanted to say thanks, for giving us today.” Stiles says quietly.

“Stop grossing us out. You’re madly in love and we thought you deserved some alone time. Stop being cheesy and weird.” Jackson mutters with a mouth full of food.

“Jackson! Manners!” Lydia scolds. “What Jackson means to say is, you’re welcome. We love you.”

“We love you guys too.” Stiles says and Derek nods because he knows it makes Stiles happy to share their lovey dovey feelings for each other and Derek lives to make Stiles happy.

“So, what do we do with our last two days?” Allison says.

Stiles looks up at Derek then and winks, “Everything.”

***

Derek groans and leans over to feel the cold side of his bed. His eyes open minimally and he pouts. Stiles spent his last night at home with his dad and as much as Derek hated the idea of sleeping without Stiles, he supposes it was going to happen sooner or later.

There’s a soft knock on the door and he grunts in response. The door creaks open and the smells of coconut shampoo, cinnamon and coffee waft through the door.

“Der-bear?” Erica sniffles. Derek sighs and pats the side of his bed. She immediately pounces and crawls in next to him, throwing her arm over his waist.

“You know you don’t actually leave until two days from now right? It’s only Jackson, Lydia, Danny and Stiles that are leaving today?” Derek whispers, it doesn’t seem right to disturb the early morning quiet.

“Yeah, but, but -” She cries quietly and Derek pulls her in tighter.

“And you do know that I have plans to go down with you four to help you move in? And that I’ll be down the weekend after that with Allison? I’m never going to be far from you Erica.” Derek kisses the top of her head.

“It just doesn’t seem right.” She confesses and Derek pushes back a bit to look down at her. Her eyes are adverted to the comforter, picking at a loose string and biting her lip.

“Erica.” Derek warns a bit, trying to make her look up at him.

“How is it fair Derek? That we get to leave you? After all you’ve done for us.” She pauses and then finally looks up at Derek with tears in her eyes. “All you’ve done for me.”

“It’s fair because you guys are teenagers and deserve to leave and go explore life. This is all the reason why I choose you for my pack, because you deserved this chance Erica. To have a life, devoid of all the shit you had to deal with.”

Erica nods but doesn’t speak.

“I mean it, Erica. I’m fine with being alone because I’m not really alone. You’ll be back, I know that, you know that. I’ll be okay.” Derek stares at her intently. She nods again, wiping away the tears.

“You’ve changed a lot.” Erica whispers.

“So have you.” Derek replies.

“He changed you a lot.” She adds.

“He helped, but really, it was just about finally finding family again and letting them in.” Derek says.

“I love you, Der.” Erica whispers.

“I love you too, _kuckunniwi_.” Derek whispers back. Erica’s nose crinkles in delight at the name and tears glisten her eyes again. The name is only for Erica. A name his mother used to call him, a woman of many languages who conversed with many different types of packs and tribes across the nation. Derek likes to ignore the fact that it really is only meant for a boy, but Erica is his little wolf and she has all the potential in the world to be a leader. She is the strongest out of all his wolves.

“Are you ready for today?” Erica whispers. Derek shakes his head vigorously.

“Not in the slightest, but Stiles doesn’t have to know that.” Derek whispers back. Erica nods and twists her fingers over her lips and then throws something over her shoulder like a key. Derek smiles and kisses her nose.

“Boyd wants to know if you’re gonna steal his girl.” Erica laughs.

“I’m pretty sure he knows that’s not gonna happen.” Derek jokes.

“Isaac wants to know if he can join.” Erica says again. Derek rolls his eyes.

“If he must.”

Not even a second later the door is being thrown open and Isaac and Boyd come around and flop onto the bed. Boyd wraps his arm around Erica’s waist and Isaac shoves her out of the way to get in between her and Derek. Derek laughs at the way Isaac wiggles up the bed like a worm trying to squeeze his way in.

“Jackson and Lydia will be here soon. So will Scott and Allison. We better get ready.” Derek says. Then they all promptly fall asleep.

Derek wakes up to a warmth spreading across his hip and onto his stomach, he reaches down and twines his fingers in the mans.

“Shh, go back to sleep. We have time.” Stiles whispers, kissing the back of Derek’s neck. Derek nods and opens his eyes a bit to look around. Scott and Allison are curled at the bottom of the bed and Jackson and Lydia are spooning behind Boyd. Danny somehow managed to squeeze in between Erica and Isaac. Isaac and him are facing each other, arms wrapped tightly around each others waists. “I’m gonna miss this.”

Derek slowly and gently shuffles and manages to turn around to face Stiles. He takes the boys face in his hand and brings him in for a kiss. It’s slow and tender, he doesn’t force anything, doesn’t try to make it filthy or urgent. He just takes his time, his thumb softly caressing Stiles’ cheek, when he pulls back those honey-brown eyes are staring at him softly.

“We’re always gonna be here Stiles. We’ll be here waiting for you.” Derek says. Derek can feel Stiles swallow hard at the words and he smells the sadness wash over him. “Hey, shh, it’s okay. Don’t cry. This is a happy thing! You’re going to college, Stiles!”

“I know. I just, I thought I’d be so ready to leave this place but then -”

“Then pack happened.” Derek finishes for him and Stiles nods.

“How can I leave us now?”

“Erica asked the same thing and I will say the same thing, because you are supposed to. Pack doesn’t mean we need to constantly be together, codependent on each other and can’t leave each others sites or breathe without asking for the packs help first. Pack is family and we are here to support each other, love each other, and we do that. It doesn’t matter where we are, we’ll still do that.” Derek says. The tears begin to fall on Stiles’ face. Derek leans down and presses his nose behind Stiles ear and nuzzles. “You’re going to be fine and you’re going to do great. Please believe that.”

“Can I just pack you away with me?” Stiles whispers. “Keep you there to keep saying this loving and encouraging shit when I feel I need it.”

“How about you just call whenever you need it, no matter the time?” Derek asks.

“I can try that, but if it doesn’t work I expect you to pack your shit and come to your boyfriend when he calls.” Stiles says laughing.

“I’ll drop everything, because I’m sure a man with no job and no pack for awhile will have so much to do.” Derek jokes and it makes Stiles laugh more. Derek leans over to look at the clock then. “All right, a half hour and then we really have to get up and leave. Deal?”

Stilse nods slowly. He leans in, pressing his forehead to Derek’s and grips at Derek’s shirt like Derek is about to fade away.

“That day,” Derek says abruptly, Stiles opens his eyes back up slowly.

“Hmm?” Stiles hums, while closing his eyes again.

“At Ikea, you asked, will you miss me? and I was scared, so I said -”

“That you’d miss everyone, like the diplomat that you are.” Stiles laughs.

“But I’m not, because I wanted to say that of course I would, that you’d be the one I miss most.” Derek says slowly. He’s not sure if it’s the right thing to say but the way Stiles sighs happily, a soft smile playing on his lips and shifts closer without saying another word, makes Derek think that it was exactly what Stiles needed to hear.

***

He does as he promises and drives Boyd, Isaac, Erica and Scott all down to the University of Santa Cruz. He helps them all unpack into their dorms and when Melissa turns to go, she squeezes Derek’s shoulder in thanks and pulls Scott into a hug, sobbing.

“Mom, I’m only like two hours away from Beacon Hills.” Scott whines. Melissa squeezes tighter and huffs out a small, watery laugh.

“You call if you need anything all right? Check in every now and then. I upgraded to unlimited texting, so you can do that too.” Melissa backs off a bit and pats Scotts cheeks. Scott whines, “mom,” and his cheeks grow red. Derek starts to laugh under his breath and Scott shoots him a glare. When she finally leaves Boyd says something about walking over to Erica’s dorm to she’s how she’s doing.

“More like get laid because she has a single room.” Isaac mumbles. Boyd smacks his head on the way out. Boyd stands awkwardly, hands in his pockets, in front of Derek.

“Thanks, um, for all your help. Moving in and all.” Boyd starts, “For everything really.”

“Boyd?” Derek says, stepping forward. Boyd looks up at him questioningly. “Don’t hurt yourself. You’re welcome.”

Scott and Isaac laugh behind them and Derek pulls Boyd into a quick, tight hug. Boyd steps back clearing his throat and then slaps Derek on the shoulder before making his way out of the room.

Derek stands awkwardly at the door and shoves his hands inside his pockets.

“Um, alright then. I’ll be off.” Derek says awkwardly. Isaac shots him a nervous look and shakes his head.

“Wait! So soon? Could you maybe just stick around a bit longer? Play some video games with us!” Isaac says. Scotts nods his head beside him with the same nervous glance.

“Yeah, yeah, I can do that.” Derek says, nodding. Isaac beams up at him.

“Great! This will be awesome! Maybe we can order a few pizzas from different places, ya know test out which places we’re gonna be ordering from this year. It’ll be for science.” Isaac says. Scott nods seriously. Derek laughs at them both.

“I’d totally be down for that.” He says to them though, because it’s for science. The world must know which places around University of Santa Cruz has the best pizza.

They sit and play video games for hours and it gets to be so late that Scott and Isaac convince him to spend the night. Boyd agrees to spend the night with Erica, a feat that wasn’t too difficult to convince Boyd of, so Derek could have his bed. When Derek wakes in the morning he finds Scott and Isaac, heads bent together, whispering furiously. Derek can feel their anxiety and he groans and rolls out of bed.

“Alright you two. Breakfast, my treat. Come on.” Derek says. He walks over to Boyd’s desk and grabs his leather jacket and keys, heading out the door, knowing they’ll follow behind him.

They find a small diner not far from campus and Derek orders himself a cup of coffee and is two cups in before he decides to speak.

“Alright, here’s the deal. Everyone’s feeling a bit guilty, about leaving me or whatever, leaving pack but here’s the thing. You’re not doing anything wrong. I asked you to go to school. You’re not abandoning me and I’d appreciate it if everyone would stop thinking I’m gonna break because you’re all gone.” Derek lectures. Isaac and Scott look at him sheepishly.

“It’s not that we think you’re gonna break, it’s that we think we might break too.” Scott whispers. It takes Derek by surprise a little, to hear Scott admit to such a thing when at one point in time Scott hated Derek and refused to be apart of his pack.

“Yeah, I mean, we have worked so hard to get to where we are. We’re afraid of it breaking.” Isaac follows up.

“We’re not made of glass, guys.” Derek begins, “We’re werewolves for Christ sakes. We’re pack. Pack is strong. We just have to trust each other.”

“It just already hurts. Derek, I miss Jackson. This shit is terrifying.” Scott says seriously and Derek outright laughs, almost choking on his third cup of coffee.

“Being away from pack isn’t easy, but it’s doable. We’re gonna get through this and then in a few short years, we’ll be together again. Like we promised.” Derek says. Isaac and Scott nod in unison and Derek nods back, knowing they understand. Their breakfast arrives and they eat in content silence for the remainder of their time together. When Derek drives them back to the dorms, Erica and Boyd are waiting outside and Derek gets out to hug them all one last time. He walks back over to the drivers side of the Camaro and looks over the roof at his pack all standing in line about to watch him leave.

“Stick together. Rely on one another. Stay safe. Love each other. Stay pack.” Derek says to them, they all nod. He hops into his car and pulls away from the curb, taking one last look back at all his pups as they watch him go. Erica leans her head on Boyd’s shoulder as he wraps an arm around her waist and throws his other arm over Isaac’s shoulder as he does the same to Scott. Derek believes in them, in that moment, that they’ll be all right.

***

Jackson would be the first person to call because he’s in trouble. The phone wakes Derek up from a dead sleep and he grunts and whines as he rolls over to grab his phone off the stand and see that what time it is.

“Jackson!” Derek barks. “It’s 8 in the morning.”

“Not in New York City, asswipe.” Jackson shoots back.

“What do you want?” Derek snaps. The faster this conversation is over the faster he can get back to sleep.

“Oh, great Alpha of mine. What do I want? Hmm, let’s see, how about some fucking warning and protocol about what I’m suppose to do when I come upon other packs territories!” Jackson yells and Derek has to pull the phone away from his ear. He snaps up from bed.

“Shit, fuck, shit.” Derek mumbles.

“No fucking shit, dude!” Jackson won’t stop yelling and it’s far too early to deal with this shit. “What do I do?!”

“I’ll be there in a few hours. Stay low.” Derek says.

“Stay low?! They’ve already followed me home! They know where I live! Derek, where Lydia lives!” Jackson cries. Derek freezes and his heart is hammering in his chest. Stiles. What if Boston has a pack too? And they can smell Derek all over Stiles. Fuck. “I’ll be there as soon as I can. I promise.”

He’s on a plane within the hour and he lands in New York six hours after his phone call with Jackson. He doesn’t even know where the apartment is but as soon as he steps out of the JFK airport he realizes he doesn’t have to. He smells her immediately and he instantly relaxes.

“Lyds.” Derek breathes and he see her strawberry blonde hair whips around to face him as she steps out of the cab. Her smile is radiating and she walks up to him quickly, wrapping him up in a hug. It’s only been three weeks and he’s missed them terribly.

“Derek.” Lydia stands on her tip toes, arms wrapped around his neck, when Derek decides to pick her up of the ground and spin her around. She giggles insanely and yells at him to put her down. He does reluctantly and lets go. “Missed you too.”

“How’s Jackson?” Derek asks hesitantly.

“Pissed, mostly.” Lydia shrugs.

“Have you been threatened?”

“Jackson said that the pack threatened to claw him apart if he didn’t skip town.”

“Have _you_ been threatened?” Derek steps closer, voice low and a near growl.

“Calm down, Alpha. They haven’t even approached me, but I see them waiting outside the apartment on a regular basis. I think they might believe I don’t know anything about anything really.” Lydia says.

“We should keep it that way for awhile, until I talk to them or we figure something out. Keep them in the dark about how much you actually know.”

Lydia nods, agreeing with him and she takes his hand in hers and steps out onto the curb. She puts her fingers in between her lips and lets out a loud whistle and a taxi promptly stops a few yards behind where they’re standing.

“Wow. You really can command the whole world. Maybe you should be Alpha.” Derek jokes and Lydia laughs beside him squeezing his hand.

“You’re much better at it and I’m much better at being the brains of the operation.” She says, waving her hands in the air, as Derek leans forward and holds out the door for her. “Such a gentleman.”

They reach the apartment and Derek slowly scopes the place out without really needing too. He can smell them, and they kind of reek. Derek’s nose pinches at the smell and his heart starts racing. Somethings wrong here.

Derek ushers Lydia in hurriedly and she huffs, whipping around to face him when they’re inside.

“What the hell, Derek?”

“They were here and I could smell them. And if I could smell them, they could smell me and I’m pretty sure our cover might’ve just been blown sky high.” Derek runs his hands through his hair and pulls at it out of frustration and realizes what a Stiles thing to do that was.

“Well, so much for keeping them in the dark.” Lydia says, rolling her eyes. She turns around heading for the elevator and Derek follows. He’s not really paying attention at all to his surroundings but as the elevator closes in front of him, he takes in the massive lobby. There are two men who wait outside to hold open the doors for people coming in. A security guard sits in the front behind a large marble desk. There are elegant red couches and chairs and a large, sparkling chandelier that hangs from the ceiling.  

“You guys spare no expense do you?” Derek ask. Lydia laughs beside him.

“Of course not. Why would I live anywhere else but the best places in New York if I can afford it? Which, of course we can.”

The elevator doors open up straight to their massive apartment and Derek immediately looks across to the huge windows that overlooks New York City. He walks into their living room, a large screen TV rests against the wall, next to all the windows and it looks like it literally rises from the ground. The couch wraps around in the shape of an L and stands just in front of a large black wooden table with two chairs on either end. There’s a bar that looks into the kitchen a large island stands in the middle.

“Damn.” Derek says. Lydia rolls her eyes.

“Jackson! It’s safe to come out now.” Lydia calls.

“I wasn’t hiding!” Jackson says, as he emerges from the bedroom down the hall behind the TV.

“Sure you weren’t. But we’re saved now! Our Alpha is here to save the day. He’ll talk to their Alpha and we’ll be okay. Right?” Lydia says, looking over at him and her face falls. “Uh oh, that’s not a good look at all.”

“We need to talk.” Derek says and he gestures toward the coach and when Lydia nods he goes to sit and they follow him. He sits across from them as Lydia takes Jackson's hand. “So, about this pack. The thing is, I don’t think they’re actually a pack.”

“I’m not following.” Jackson says.

“I mean they’re a pack, sure, but not a normal one. I think, they’re a pack of Omegas.” Derek says. Derek watches Lydia squeeze Jackson's hand tightly and can hear her heart beat pick up.

“What does that mean exactly?” Lydia asks.

“It means I can’t just talk to their Alpha and grant you permission to stay here with the promise you won’t cause trouble and that you have a pack of your own. Packs don’t like omegas. Omegas can be, feral, if they’re left without a pack for too long. They grow angry, agitated, murderous.” Lydia’s breath catches and she looks around panicked.

“What do we do then?!” She whispers furiously, like they can hear them all the way up here.

“How did you know they were Omegas?” Jackson asks.

“They smell off. Like rotten garbage and death. Omegas usually do, because they don’t usually stay in one place for very long. They can’t. They’d be defenseless if they ever ran into a real pack. So, they keep moving, without any real place to stay, most sleep in the streets.”

“So, why are they staying here?”

“Because they’ve formed a pack, of sorts. Omegas can’t usually stand to be around other omegas but I think these ones are different. Maybe finally realizing if they band together to protect each other they could survive, stop moving around so much.” Derek answers.

“So, again, I ask the question that was never answered. What do we do?” Lydia spits out the last question and Derek flinches.

“I’ll figure it out, maybe talk to them, maybe they aren’t as feral as we think. Maybe they can be reasoned with.” Derek knows this all sounds like a very lame plan but he’s not really sure the protocol here and he feels so very out of his element. Again he’s reminded of the fact that he was never meant to be an Alpha. His mom was better, knew everything, had books upon books of all kinds of knowledge and Derek had none of that. Laura would’ve known what to do, not taking no for an answer, making sure these omegas left her pack the fuck alone. Derek wasn’t so sure he had that kind of confidence.

“What are you thinking in that big bad Alpha wolf head of yours?” Lydia asks, frowning. Derek’s pretty sure Lydia isn’t a mind reader, just a banshee but then again he doesn’t know anything much about banshee’s either. Maybe they have the power to read minds and Lydia rolling her eyes suggests she just might.

“Stop thinking.” Jackson says. Lydia looks over at him and raises and eyebrow. “He smells off. Sad, defeated, like an idiot.”

Derek growls and Jackson stands up and looks down at him, his eyes flashing blue.

“What are you thinking Derek? Huh? That you’re useless right? That you can’t do this?” Jackson practically yells. Derek stands up too and Lydia whimpers beside Jackson, still holding his hand.

“Jackson, stop.” Lydia pleads.

“Why did you pick us then, huh? Why did you bring us into this mess if you can’t take care of it?” Jackson asks. He crosses his arms and just stares.

“I don’t know.” Derek admits. Jackson immediately deflates. “You don’t think I don’t ask that question everyday? Why did I do this? Why did I bring you all into this, when I can barely keep myself alive?”

“Are we really regressing back to sophomore year?” Lydia looks at Derek with so much rage radiating off of her Derek reflexively steps back and ducks his head like a child being scolded. “You’re not that person anymore, Derek. You’ve gotten better at this. You have. You can do this.”

“Have I? My mom had books, she knew everything. She knew where all the packs in this country were and was on a first name basis with most! Laura, Laura had the skill, she was a naturally born leader! She was always meant to be the leader! And what am I? Alpha by default because my entire family is dead, by my own hands!”

“By Kate Argent’s hands, Derek!” Lydia yells, stepping in between Derek and Jackson now. Jackson takes a step back and looks at Derek, terrified. He nods in agreement. They’ve never seen Lydia this angry before. “She used you Derek! Took advantage of you! None of that was ever your fault and you should know that! She was an awful person and you’re, you’re not. You’re you. And sure, you made some shit decisions when you first became Alpha but that’s because you didn’t know what else to do! You just wanted to belong, have a family again, just like every single member of this pack wanted, which is why you choose us! So, no, you don’t get to think that we’re mistakes.”

“I, Lyds, I’ve never thought you were mistakes.” Derek looks up and sees Jackson's face, like he was thinking the same thing, like he believed the same thing. That Derek’s pack was a mistake. “I don’t regret my pack. I regret the decisions I’ve made, the piss poor decisions that have constantly put you in danger. I should’ve told you about this! Other packs, other territories! It’s like I’ve learned nothing over the years.”

“All right, I seriously don’t have time for this martyr bullshit. We have a pack of omegas to deal with and I have about three different papers due tomorrow and Friday and an exam in Quantum Physics, Friday morning.” Lydia crosses her arms, taps her heel and stares up at Derek.

Derek bows his head and nods. “You’re right. I’m sorry. Sometimes I just don’t get why you all stick around.”

“Have you already forgotten Stiles’ birthday?” Jackson cuts in. Derek looks up at him.“You didn’t just choose us for your pack, Derek. We chose you too. We aren’t leaving, anytime soon.”

Derek looks from Jackson to Lydia and smiles. He can see the determination in their eyes and nods.

“All right. So, let’s talk strategy.” Derek begins. Lydia beams and Jackson comes around to clap him on the shoulder.

“Let’s order food first. Chinese, to be delivered.”

“Good plan.” Derek agrees.

The pack is dealt with quickly. Derek takes the Scott McCall approach and goes to talk with them instead of dealing with it his usual way of bloodshed and death. The pack just seemed scared, except for one, who seems to be taking on an omega/alpha type of role who seems like an utter douche. Apparently he’s the one that threatened to claw Jackson apart. So, when Derek flashes his red eyes at him and growls, it’s satisfying to see him flinch against authority. Proper authority, not his fake bullshit. Derek promises him that if he ever comes near any member of his pack, he won’t be so kind as to have a chat with him, he will hunt him down instead. That gets a rise out of the rest of the members of the pack, where they begin to apologize for their “leaders” behavior and agree that it won’t happen again and that they’ll back off.

“We see now. He’s protected. We figured he might be one of us, but we can’t really afford to have any more omegas in New York, or we might be found out.” One of them explains.

“We’ll leave him alone. He can stay.” Another says. Their leader tries to argue but they all turn on him and flash their eyes and he backs off.

“We’ll make sure he’s gone by morning.” Someone else says, pointing to the man who’s now backing away from the group slowly.

“You should consider marks.” Another suggests. Derek turns to him with a raised eyebrow.

“Excuse me?” Derek ask.

“Ya know, marks, every pack has one right? I mean, I wouldn’t know but I know enough. Don’t you have a mark for your pack? To let others know?”

Derek thinks about that tattoo on his back, that’s suddenly burning against his skin now. Of course, marks, Derek had never thought about that. Or maybe he had but he was too terrified of being shot down. That his pack would never want to take his mark, to let people know that they belonged to the Hale pack, that had such a horrible backstory. He’s thinking maybe now, after everything, he could bring it up for a discussion.

“That’s an idea.” Derek nods to the pack member and then turns to Jackson and Lydia. “I think everything is taken care of here, it’s time to go.”

They both nod and leave ahead of Derek, making sure Derek is between them and the pack. Derek turns around one more time, nods, and he leaves the god awful sewer that these people have been living in. And he thought burnt down houses and abandoned subway cars were bad.

When they get back to the apartment, Lydia turns around and leaves for the library to finish those papers she said were due. Derek wishes her luck and kisses her on the cheek, saying goodbye. He plans on leaving later that night, possibly renting a car and driving down to surprise Stiles at school. Actually, that’s exactly what he’s doing. He’s picking the car up at 9 and already has Stiles’ exact address mapped out on his phone. He’ll be getting into Boston around midnight and he has already texted Danny his plans, letting him know he needs to keep Stiles awake at all costs. Danny texted back saying that, that would probably be no problem seeing as Stiles hasn’t been sleeping lately, which gravely concerns Derek and he worries at his bottom lip with his teeth at the response.

“Excited to surprise Stiles?” Jackson asks, bumping Derek’s shoulder with his own and leaning forward to grab a slice of pizza from the box on the coffee table in front of them, leaning back and propping his feet up on the table. He leans back and promptly drops sauce on his shirt and turns to Derek with a smile on his face and shrugs. “Don’t tell Lydia, she’d kill me to know what a slob I am when she’s not around.”

Derek laughs and leans forward to grab his own slice, tossing the phone on the table in front of him, trying not to worry about the text Danny sent him any longer.

“I’m excited, yeah.” Derek says and Jackson looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, you sound so excited. Trouble in paradise?” Jackson asks, taking a big bite from his pizza slice and turning his attention to the TV. Jackson popped in 300 when they got home and ordered a pizza right away in celebration.

“I don’t think there is, but he hasn’t tried calling me in a few days. He’s been calling every night for the past three weeks, except for the last four days.” Derek sets down his pizza, no longer hungry. Jackson watches the movements and leans forward to pause the TV and face Derek better.

“He could just be busy, college starting to pick up and all and get into a swing of things. Lydia and I don’t have a lot of time to see each other right now because she has a full workload and I’ve been taking extra shifts at my dads firm, helping them with filing and paperwork. Which is why my dad sent me out here in the first place, make sure the family legacy out here isn’t going to shit with no one watching it.” Jackson shrugs and takes another bite. Derek stares and him and worries at his bottom lip again.

“Danny says he hasn’t been sleeping.” Derek says and Jackson looks at him with a worried glance.

“That’s never good.” Jackson says slowly. Derek nods, no, no it really isn’t. Because no sleeping Stiles means he stressed and stressed Stiles, means anxious, panicky Stiles and that normally means panic attacks. “Well it’s a good thing I got caught up in all this mess then so you can go see him.”

“Coming to help you was to come help you.” Derek says.

“I know that dude, but I’m just saying you’re closer now, so it’s easier.” Jackson shrugs. “And look, about earlier -”

“I’m sorry. I just get stuck in my head sometimes.” Derek interrupts and Jackson sends him a glare.

“It’s not that, Derek. It’s just, you have to stop apologizing for everything. You’re a good Alpha, a good friend. That pack was scared of you tonight, not because they were intimidated by an Alpha but because they could see how much you cared. It radiated off of you. I think they were jealous. I caught them look at me and Lydia a lot with forlorn looks. They want this and I’m lucky enough to have it. We all are, Derek. We care about you just as much as you care about us. We’d lay down our lives for you, you know that right? And not just the wolves, but the humans too. Danny, Lydia, Allison, Stiles. We’ll protect you just like you’ll protect us, because that’s what pack does and you have gotten us to this point Derek. We hated each other once upon a time, I was a douchebag -”

“Technically still are.” Derek jokes and Jackson slaps him upside the head.

“Asshole.”

“Dick.”

“Fine, whatever. My point is, Lydia’s right, this martyr bullshit, it’s gotta end Derek. You don’t need it anymore. You’re not alone.”

Derek swallows his pizza and it’s dry and thick on the way down because there are hot tears welling in his eyes and he feels so beyond stupid to want to cry in front of Jackson. Jackson sniffs the air and stiffens besides him, before relaxing and taking another bite of his pizza, pressing play on the TV. Derek sniffles and swipes a hand down his face.

“You’re my best friend.” Jackson whispers suddenly and Derek’s not actually even sure he said anything because his lips never moved and the TV is a bit too loud until Derek hears, “Did you know that?”

Jackson looks over at him and smiles, “You’re my best friend, Derek. I love this pack but Danny, Lydia and you know me just a little bit better than the rest.”

“I’ve told you more things about my life these past few years, that the only one that rivals you against that knowledge is Stiles.” Derek says.

“So, you’re saying I’m your best friend too?” Jackson says beaming. Derek shoves him, making him fall over on the couch. Jackson laughs.

“Don’t let it get to your head.”

They finish the movie and play a few video games before 9 o’clock creeps up on them and Derek is giving Jackson a hug at the door. He promises to Skype him and Lydia at their usual time on Monday nights. He makes his way out front to where his rent-a-car is being pulled around and he takes one look around New York. He breathes in deeply, just to make sure and doesn’t catch any scents. Satisfied, he smirks and thanks the guy who hands him his keys and climbs in, taking off.

***

Derek arrives at Stiles and Danny room in Simmons Hall and takes in a deep, shaky breath and then laughs nervously to himself because he has no idea why he’s so scared. He knocks and can hear shuffling around from behind the door and then voices. Stiles’ voice.

“Danny, I swear to god this better not be another booty call. What ever happened to Isaac?! I will not be sexiled!” Stiles shouts. Derek laughs because he can picture the arm flailing and gestures Stiles is making as he talks and then the door is being whipped open and Derek’s breath fails him. How is it possible for someone to become more gorgeous in the three weeks they’ve been apart? Because Stiles has sure managed it. And then suddenly there’s an inhuman shriek, that causes a lot of residents to peek their heads out of their dorm rooms, as Stiles is crashing into him.

He can hear a few girls on Stiles’ coed floor ‘aw’ as Stiles kisses Derek’s face all over and keeps saying, “You’re here! You’re really here!” Stiles blushes as people clap and cheer for their reunion, but Derek only has eyes for Stiles and everything else is kind of drowned out around him. Stiles looks up and rolls his eyes like he can read Derek’s mind and twines their fingers together and pulls him inside. He waves enthusiastically to the crowd, giving everyone a thumbs up, before they duck inside. Stiles turns around to face Danny who’s already up and grabbing a bag from underneath his bed. Stiles stares at him with a shocked expression and then looks between Danny and Derek and points.

“You! And you! and you knew!” Stiles splutters. Danny rolls his eyes and walks up to Stiles and pats his shoulder.

“Surprise.” Danny says quietly and then laughs. He walks up to Derek and pats his shoulder too, but sympathetically and looks up at him as if to say ‘good luck,’ and Derek laughs and nods at him.

“Hey! What was that little exchange?! What does that mean, Danny?” Stiles shouts at him but Danny is only laughing and waving a hand in the air in goodbye as he walks out of the room and then they’re alone. Derek turns to look at Stiles who is charging, charging at him and Derek has no other reaction but to back away slightly scared and then he’s being slammed into Stiles door and kissed fiercely.

“About time you understood what it feels like to be shoved into walls.” Stiles mutters between kisses. “Karma’s a bitch my friend, all those years of pent up sexual tension, because it is unbelievable hot to be pushed into things by you.”

Derek huffs a laugh and when Stiles pushes his body closer to Derek he can feel how hard Stiles is and Derek whimpers against Stiles lips instead. Three weeks, three weeks, Jesus how has he made three weeks with just Skype calls and texting? How has he made it without these lips on his or the way Stiles hands are leaving burning trails of fire against his skin? Stiles moans as if in agreement and then he’s pulling Derek but his belt loops back onto Stiles tiny dorm room bed. Derek straddles him and places his arms on both sides of Stiles’ head and looks down at him. He can see the dark circles under Stiles’ eyes and he pouts and rolls over. Stiles turns onto his side and looks at Derek questioningly. Derek leans in to kiss his forehead.

“It’s late. Let’s sleep.” Derek whispers. Stiles whines.

“Why?” Stiles asks.

“You have class in the morning.” Derek answers.

“So? I always go to class on little sleep.”

“I know.” Derek says, opening his eyes and staring at Stiles. Stiles is silent for a very long time and then nods.

“Oh. Danny?” Stiles whispers. Derek nods and Stiles bites down on his lip.

“We don’t have to talk about it now, but we will. For now, let’s sleep. You need to sleep Stiles.” Derek says and thankfully Stiles doesn’t argue. Instead he yawns and turns around, back facing Derek, pulling Derek’s arm around him and twining their fingers together.

“As you command, my Alpha.” Stiles whispers quietly, Derek smiles against Stiles’ skin and leans in to kiss the back of his neck. It doesn’t take long before he hears Stiles’ steady, deep, even breathing and knows he’s fast asleep. Huh. Derek thinks to himself and he’s pretty sure right then and there he might know all the reasons to why Stiles isn’t sleeping and he’s also pretty sure Stiles doesn’t even know it, or won’t let himself think about it or admit to it. Yeah, they really need to talk in the morning, Derek thinks. But for now, he can’t help but snuggle in closer, breathe in the deep, overwhelming scent of Stiles that hasn’t been around him for three weeks. He instantly relaxes, like he hasn’t realized how tense he’s been since he left. Derek buries his nose into Stiles hair and promptly falls asleep.

They’re waken rudely to Stiles alarm blaring behind their heads and Stiles groans rolls over and throws his arm over Derek’s head to shut the thing off. Derek hides his face in the pillow covering his ears.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Stiles flails and grabs Derek’s hand with his on and brings it to his lips and kisses his palm softly. “I need it loud or I’ll never hear it and never wake up!”

“It’s okay, Stiles.” Derek says reassuringly. Derek opens his eyes slowly only to find himself staring into a warm, liquid brown that are Stiles’ eyes. Stiles smiles so softly that it makes Derek’s heart ache.

“Hi.” Stiles whispers.

“Hi back.” Derek meets Stiles halfway and their lips meet softly. Derek cups Stiles cheek gently and brushes his thumb against his skin. He can feel Stiles sigh between breathes and Derek smiles into their next kiss, tongue pressing against Stiles’ and Stiles moans, pressing his palm against Derek’s jeans. Derek stops, breath stuttering as he rests his forehead against Stiles’. “When do you have to be to class?”

“”m not gonna go.” Stiles mumbles against Derek’s neck. Derek leans back to give Stiles more access, which he takes.

“You have to go.”

“Who says?” Stiles argues.

“I’ll be here when you get back.” Derek reassures.

“It’s one day, Derek. I haven’t missed any yet and I only had two today anyway.” Stiles shrugs. He’s urgently trying to find the zipper to Derek’s pants but Derek place a hand over Stiles’ to make him stop. Stiles pouts and looks up at Derek. His heart is ramping up speed and Derek cups his cheek gently.

“Stiles, what’s going on?” Derek asks.

“Nothing! I’m fine. I’ve just missed you and really want to blow you. Is that such a bad thing?” Stiles snaps.

“It is if you’re trying to use sex as a way of distracting me. Stiles, you haven’t been sleeping.” Derek starts and Stiles throws his hands up in the air and rolls his eyes.

“Oh my god, like that’s anything new. I never sleep.”

“You did this summer, you did last year.”

“I’m in college now. Most college kids don’t sleep. It’s a thing.”

“But is it really because you’re in college?”

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Stiles levels a glare at Derek that kind of terrifies him if he’s being honest.

“What I mean.” Derek starts as he sits up and crosses his legs and props himself against the wall, “is that, are you not sleeping because you have tons of homework or because you’re afraid of this place?”

“Wow, you know what, fuck off, maybe I will go to class.” Stiles starts to get up but Derek growls and grabs his wrist. “No, seriously, fuck you Derek. You can’t Alpha me with your eyes and shit and demand me to stay.”

“I’m sorry. Stiles, I didn’t even realize.” Derek immediately lets go of Stiles’ wrist and bows his head, looking away, “Stiles, I just, I need you to talk to me. What’s going on?”

Stiles is shuffling around trying to find clothes and his book bag and Derek is following his frantic movements so fast, he almost misses the moment all together, when Stiles slowly starts to lose it. He sees it before he smells it or even hears it and he’s up off the bed catching Stiles before he crumples to the floor in a sobbing heap. Derek brings him into his lap, cradling him and rocking back and forth. He kisses the top of his head and softly whispers ‘shh’ trying to calm him. He swiftly pulls out his phone to text Danny about waiting a bit before he comes home and giving him an update on Stiles. Danny quickly texts back saying ‘take all the time you need, let me know if he needs anything.’

“Stiles, please, I’m here, tell me.” Derek whispers to him. Stiles sobs start to cut off and he starts to take in deep breaths and shift around so he’s sitting up and facing Derek.

“That’s the problem though.” Stiles starts and Derek looks at him confused, “You’re here now, but what about tomorrow? Or a week from now? You won’t be, Derek. You’ll be exactly 2698 miles from here.”

“Stiles-” Derek tries to cut in but Stiles put a finger to his lips and shakes his head viciously.

“No, just no, Derek. You don’t get to spout this shit about how we’ll be okay and we’ve been making long distance work with Skype. I don’t fucking want Skype. I want you, sleeping with me every night. I want to come home.” Stiles starts to cry again and Derek’s there to catch the tears, nuzzling his nose into Stiles’ cheek and whimpering.

“Stiles, it’s only been three weeks. You can’t know what you want.”

“Fuck you, Derek. You don’t get to decide the things I want, you’re not in my head, I am. And you don’t get to decide how I feel either, I do. You know I choose MIT because my dad loved it, he was so proud of me. I got a full scholarship, everything seemed pointed to this being the right place for me. We weren’t together then so I thought it wouldn’t hurt to leave but then we did, right before I fucking left and then shit changed.” Stiles is breathing heavily and looking at Derek with big, watery, but intense and angry eyes. Derek closes his eyes and takes in a deep, calming breath.

“Mates.” Derek starts slowly, he has the words, he just has to figure out how to order them, “Mates means a lot of things, forever, love, two souls bonded together, but it doesn’t mean we are attached to each other. It doesn’t mean you center your whole life around me, suddenly. It doesn’t mean you don’t go off and do things independently without me, have friends that aren’t my friends, have a world that isn’t my world, what it means is that despite all of that, at the end of the day mates find each other and come back. They always come back, they always wait, they always love each other. Stiles, I don’t want you to regret this because you chose me over this life. This is your time to figure yourself out, to have adventures and be a young adult learning your way. I don’t want you to hate me for it either.”

“I would never hate you, Derek-” Stiles starts to protest but this time Derek presses his finger to Stiles’ lips to shush him.

“I know you wouldn’t now, but maybe, one day you do. Down the road when we have five pups,” Stiles raises his eyebrows at that and mouths five? and smiles, “and you suddenly wish you had partied your 20’s away, or maybe you get bored in bed and suddenly wish you had experienced other partner’s. I get worried sometimes, that’s why I waited so long to begin anything, to tell you I love you, because I don’t want you to feel obligated to being with me.”

“Are we breaking up?” Stiles smile falters.

“No, I mean, no, not if that’s not what you want. I don’t want that, I’m just afraid. Stiles, you can’t put your life on hold waiting for me. You can’t just not sleep because I’m not there to sleep with you. I want you to live, Stiles. You deserve to.”

“But is it so bad to want you to be apart of all this with me?”

“No, of course not. And I am with you Stiles, I’m just not by your side like you want me to be.”

“So, I can’t come home?”

“I’d really like you not to, but if you must, I beg of you to at least try the semester out. And if you do come home, you transfer to another college and a college good for you. Like Stanford or Berkeley, the backups you got in to. Not Beacon Hills Community College.”

“BHCC is a good school.” Stiles shrugs.

“It is, but not for you. It wouldn’t be able to handle your IQ level.” Derek smiles. Stiles wrinkles his nose at the compliment, then he sighs and stares deeply into Derek’s eyes and nods.

“So, if I comply to all these rules, you have to comply to some of your own.”

“Then I want to throw in you going out on weekends instead of skyping me. You getting drunk and not doing homework at seven o’clock at night and going to bed by ten. And I want you to quit the job at the coffee shop because you don’t need that and your work study and a full course load. You need to have a life.” Derek tacks on and Stiles smiles at him.

“Done now?” Stiles asks. Derek rolls his eyes and nods, he gestures for Stiles to proceed, “Fine, I will agree to those terms, if and only if, we get back into my bed and never leave it for the rest of the day having sex at least every hour, with small naps, food and bathroom breaks in between. And when I come home, whenever I decide to come home, I get to move in with you and live with you and be with you for the rest of always.”

“When you come home, after you finish college.” Derek says. Stiles laughs and then sighs.

“Fine! Deal!” Stiles throws his hands up in the air and wiggles out of Derek’s lap. When he stands he immediately strips until he’s naked standing in front of Derek, who’s still cross legged on the ground and has a really great view. Derek tilts his head to the side, smirks and looks up at Stiles.

“Fine, then deal.” Derek’s eyes flash red and Stiles moans, biting down on his lip and running for his bed giggling as Derek gets up and pounces on him.

Derek straddles Stiles and leans up to take his shirt off, tossing is somewhere on the floor. Stiles smiles and closes his eyes, as his hands rest on Derek’s chest and make their way down his body.

“I’ve missed you.” Stiles whispers. Derek leans down to touch his lips to Stiles’ softly.

“I’ve missed you so much.” Derek whispers back. Stiles hums happily against Derek lips and kisses him deeper this time, tongue slipping into Derek’s mouth, teeth raking against his lower lip. Derek moans and rocks his hips down into Stiles and Stiles gasps against him, jeans raking against his already sensitive, hard, naked cock.

“Off, off.” Stiles mumbles, his hands fumbling at Derek’s zipper. Derek leans back again, rolling over and shimming out of his jeans and boxers, tossing them onto the floor as well. Stiles sighs happily and Derek shifts back on top of him.

“What do you want, Stiles?” Derek asks, “Anything you want.”

“What do you want? I want to give you what you want, for once.” Stiles looks up at Derek, biting his lip and staring at him expectantly.

“I want-” Derek starts but he doesn’t know how to ask Stiles for what he wants. He just likes to give, he’s not often asked what he wants. Stiles closes his eyes, nodding, listening, as he rubs Derek’s arms up and down soothingly with his hands.

“Yes, what do you want?” Stiles asks again.

“I want you to fuck me.” Derek blurts out, nervously and Stiles eyes whip open. He throws his head back in a laugh exposing his beautiful neck and Derek leans down to nuzzle into it. Licking and biting and marking there.

“Derek, I want to fuck you. Can I fuck you?” Stiles finally says at last and Derek looks down at him and nods.

“Okay, okay, fuck. I don’t know how to do this.” Stiles admits. Sometimes Derek forgets, that they’ve really only been together for a month or maybe two now and that all Derek has done is claim Stile for himself, he’s never thought about anything else. Except for right now, where he wants nothing more than for Stiles to be inside him, claiming Derek.

“Lube.” Derek says to him and Stiles nods.

“Right, right.” Stiles mutter to himself and he rolls off the bed, making his way to his desk and pulling open the second draw. Stiles crawls back into bed and straddles Derek. He leans down and kisses Derek, cupping his jaw and rubbing his thumb against his stubble. He sits back and again and pops open the cap, pouring some onto his fingers and warming it up. Stiles takes his sweet time, one finger lazily sliding in and out until Derek is grinding down and growling at Stiles, “more.”

Stiles laughs and slips in another finger and begins to work again.

“Jesus, Stiles.” Derek says breathily, tossing his head back, exposing his neck. Stiles leans down and nuzzles there.

“Yeah.” Stiles breaths back, “You’re so tight, Derek.”

“I know.” Derek whispers. Stiles head whips up and looks down at him.

“Wait, have you? Am I?”

Derek has lost all words now, as Stiles slips in a third and picks up his pace, all he can do is nod. Stiles mouths, wow and leans down to kiss him again.

“I love you, you know that? I’m so fucking in love with you.” Stiles says.

“Ditto.” Derek says back and Stiles throws his whole head back as he laughs and it’s the most beautiful view Derek has ever seen.

“Ditto, babe, I don’t think people say ditto anymore.”

“You do.” Derek points and Stiles tilts his head to the side, with a goofy grin on his face.

“Touche.” Stiles says.

“Stiles, I’m ready, for the love of god.” Derek mumbles, he turns his head to bite into the pillow and try to ignore the might need to touch himself. He doesn’t want to come just yet, even though his body is begging for release.

“Turn over.” Stiles whispers. Derek moans and does as he’s told. He props his knees up and sticks his ass in the air and buries his face into the pillow. Stiles places a hand on Derek’s back to steady himself and then slowly brings the head of his dick to Derek’s hole. Derek arches back into it, surprised and his gasp turns into a low, satisfying moan as Stiles slides in further and then bottoms out completely. Derek is so sure this is the greatest feeling, feeling so full of Stiles.

“Stiles.” Derek gasps and blindly tries to reach for him, to tell him to get moving and as if on cue Stiles backs out a little and then slams into him. Derek lets out a loud shout that is buried within the pillow, his claws pop out and dig themselves into the side of Stiles bed. He can hear the tear of the fabric, just as well as he can hear kids outside shouting and laughing walking to classes, the birds chirping and Stiles skin slapping Derek’s and all too quickly Derek is coming hot and fast onto Stiles sheets without even needing assistance and it takes Stiles only a few more times to join him and filling Derek’s ass up with his come. Stiles leans into Derek’s back and kisses Derek’s tattoo, tracing with his fingertips before pulling out slowly and flopping down next to Derek.

“We need to change your sheets.” Derek starts, “And possibly flip your bed.”

Stiles look up to the corner where Derek has torn into it with his claws and starts to laugh.

“I really do things to you, huh?” Stiles says, turning those warm, honey brown eyes on him. Derek heart lurches and he grabs Stiles hand and brings it down onto his chest. Stiles eyes widen in surprise at the way Derek’s heart is pounding.

“That was just from you looking at me.” Derek whispers. Stiles smile is so warm and bright, Derek’s mind spins and reels from the fact that it’s just for him. This smile is all Derek’s and then he’s leaning forward and sucking Stiles’ bottom lip into his and kissing him breathless. When they pull apart, Derek’s phone dings from somewhere on the floor and Derek rolls his eyes, sliding up out of bed.

“Why are you leaving?” Stiles whines.

“It’s probably Danny. I told him about earlier and kicked him out even longer from his dorm. He probably wants to come back at some point.” Derek says. He finds his phone under a pile of Stiles and his clothes and sure enough it’s from Danny. Derek looks back up to see Stiles pouting and rolls his eyes. “He wants to know if he can come back for his Chem textbook.”

Derek walks over and slides back into bed, as Stiles takes the phone from him. He texts furiously back and then unceremoniously tosses it back onto the floor.

“I told him he could, that we’d be naked, taking a small break to nap and that we were going to have sex for the rest of the day so he better grab more than just his Chem textbook.” Stiles shrugs at the face Derek is giving him and then scrunches his nose up at Derek, trying to act cute. It really works on Derek. Stiles sighs and wraps his arm around Derek’s waist and Derek slides closer to him, ignoring how really gross it is they haven’t gotten up to clean up yet. “We’re just going to keep having sex, makes no sense to change the sheets.”

“I really don’t know how you do that.” Derek tells Stiles. Stiles eyes are closed but he still smiles at the comment.

“Cause we’re mates idiot, I can read your thoughts.” Stiles mumbles into the pillow half asleep already. Derek leans in closer, till their foreheads are touching.

“Cannot.” Derek mumbles, closing his eyes and letting exhaustion overtake him.

“Whatever you say, sourpatch.” Stiles laughs and then he’s asleep. Derek leans up to kiss his forehead and when he finally falls asleep, a smile is plastered across his face.

***

As Derek finds his terminal and takes a seat with a coffee in hand and book he loaned from Stiles for the flight back, his phone dings and he stares down at a picture text from Stiles.

When he opens it a warm smile spreads across his face.

 **Stiles: Danny thinks he’s cute.** The text reads and underneath is a picture of Stiles and Derek wrapped up in each other’s arms from earlier that day. Foreheads touching, Derek’s stupid smile playing across his lips, arm wrapped around Stiles waist and Stiles doing the same.

**Derek:We’re pretty cute.**

**Stiles: Can’t argue with you there. But apparently he sent this to the whole pack.** That makes Derek freeze for a second, except there’s really nothing incriminating here except for the fact that they are both clearly naked and asleep because they just had mind blowing sex but hey if the pack thinks that too, well then that’s their problem.

**Derek: Good, have to show Allison and Scott that we’re officially competing for cutest couple.**

**Stiles: You’re so much fun. I love you like this.**

**They call Derek’s flight number as he starts texting back and he frowns at how far away he’ll be in a matter of hours from Stiles.**

**Derek: I love you, too. Flight bordering now. I’ll text you when I land.**

**Stiles: Be safe. Miss you already. :(**

**Derek: We’ll be together again before you know it.**

**Stiles: Better be. Love you boo.**

Derek rolls his eyes fondly at the text, he scrolls back up and looks at the picture one more time before saving it and setting it as his background and tucking it into the front pocket of his leather jacket. When the flight takes off his eyes frantically tries to search for MIT and one last look at Boston before he’s too far away, he closes his eyes and pretends he can hear Stiles heartbeat.

And for one quick second he swears he hears his laughter.

***

He finds his Camaro quickly in the airport parking lot and instead of heading back to Beacon Hills, he takes a detour to Santa Cruz, why not just visit his whole pack in one trip.

He pulls up to Erica’s dorm first and quickly hears a ton of girls ‘oohing’ and ‘ahhing’ at his car. He pulls his aviators off and tucks them into his Henley and hops out. He sees a group of girls eyeing him and whispering furiously to each other, when he starts to walk up to them they giggle and stop talking immediately.

Derek puts on a big, fake, flirtatious smile and leans into the nearest girl.

“Hi.” He says, the girl blushes furiously.

“Hi, um, what, what can I do for you?” She stumbles over her words and he smiles a bit wider.

“Do you happen to know a girl named Erica Reyes?” Derek asks. The girls smile falters a little and then she nods, pointing to the dorm. “She just arrived like thirty minutes ago. Room 310.”

“Thanks so much.” Derek says. He turns but hears the girl clear her throat.

“Here to surprise your girlfriend?” She hears him ask and he turns around and flashes her another smile.

“Old friend, besides, I don’t think my boyfriend would be too pleased if I was.” Derek winks. The girls smiles are abruptly wiped from their faces and he has a very hard time not laughing, that was just too much fun. As he walks through the door he can hear them whispering again, “Damn it all.” One of thems says. “Whoever his boyfriend is, is a lucky guy.” Another whispers and they all begin argue and agree furiously.

He hears her before he evens gets to the third floor. Her music is blasting and he can smell her American Eagle perfume and can tell she’s jumping around dancing and singing, loudly. Oh, how he has missed her. He reaches the third floor and he’s becomes aware that the smells of all the people on this floor and the fact that her music is blaring means she has no idea he’s coming. This is gonna be good.

The door to her room is wide open and sure enough when he pokes his head in, her back is to the door and she’s jumping side to side, swinging her hips and dancing to the music. She’s wearing pajama shorts and a tie dyed colored tanktop. There’s a towel wrapped around her head and she’s wearing these silly wolf slippers, that he bets Stiles bought for her. She’s holding a hairbrush in her hand and singing. Derek quickly grabs his phone and snaps a picture, when his shutter clicks is when she finally whips around. She freezes in place, dropping the hairbrush and staring.

“Hi, kuckunniwi.” Derek says to her and it’s like that’s the magic word to get her to move again. She quickly leans over to press pause on her laptop and runs at him screeching.

“Derek!” She yells jumping into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and clinging. “What are you doing here?!”

“Was in New York with all that Jackson business, ya know? Then stopped down in Boston, when I got home I thought I should just do my pack rounds.” Derek shrugged. Erica shrieked again and wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed so tight Derek saw stars. “Erica, can’t breathe.”

“Oh my god, sorry! I just! I can’t believe you’re here! The boys will be here any minute.” Erica stands back and then reaches towards her head in horror, “Sorry, I was just getting out of the shower, getting ready.”

Derek laughs and shrugs, “No big deal. Are you guys off somewhere? Was this a bad time? I can head back to town.”

“Don’t be silly! Whatever we’re doing you’re more than welcome to join. I think they just wanted to finally get food off campus.” Erica unrolls the towel off of her head and picks up her hairbrush from the floor, walking over to her bed and taking a seat. She waves Derek in. “Come in silly! How’s Jackson?”

“Good. The pack was easy enough to deal with, they’re both safe.”

Erica nods grimly. Derek is well aware that they were all seriously worried, they wanted to come with him, begged actually when he phoned them all to fill them in on why he wouldn’t be in Beacon Hills for a few days. But he made sure they’d stayed put, promised them he’d deal with it.

“And Stiles? Danny?” Erica asks.

“They’re great. Well, Danny’s adjusting. Stiles is having a harder time.” Derek frowns and sticks his hands in his jeans and kicks at the floor nervously. Erica nods and pats the bed next to her. “Tell me about it.”

“He had a panic attack while I was there. He wants to come home and I think the whole “being mates” thing is really getting to him.” Derek confesses.

Erica pats his hand and then turns to face him.

“It’s nothing Stiles can’t handle though, he loves you Derek. I don’t think he wouldn’t not want to be your mate.” Erica says.

“I know, I know that. That’s not my point. My point is that he’s making himself sick not being with me and that nerve wracks me. He shouldn’t be this attached.”

“Well, that’s Stiles for you, attached. Stiles doesn’t know how to do anything else. He’s intense, always has been and that’s why you feel in love with him. He’s passionate, fierce, loyal. He’s-”

“Stiles.” Derek finishes and Erica nods.

“Exactly. Cut him some slack, he’s trying.”

“I know he is, I just, I can’t not worry about him. He’s my mate. His pain is my pain, Erica.”

“I know that doofus, I’m well versed in mates.”

“Right.”

“And if there’s one thing I know, is that our mate is always stronger than we think, just because they're our mate doesn’t give us some divine right to protect them all the time. Sacrifice ourselves for them, they can take care of themselves. Isn’t that right, Boyd?” Erica shouts. Boyd materializes in front of the doorway, hands in his pockets and nods. “Boyd can tell you all about our extensive conversations on me being able to take care of myself. So, what I’m saying is believe in him.”

“I do, god Erica, of course I do.” Derek breathes.

“I know, but you don’t believe him on this one, and you should. He’ll handle it.” Erica pats his hand and gets up grabbing some clothes and turning to face Boyd and Derek in her room, “You two chat. I’m going to get dressed.”

Boyd grunts and walks over to her desk chair and plops himself down and stares at Derek.

“It’s good to see you man.” Boyd says. Derek nods.

“You too.” He says back.

“Scott and Isaac are on their way over. They had to stop at the dorm have their Intro to Sociology class.” Boyd says and Derek shrugs. “They’ll be pumped to see you. We were just saying the other day how everything feels so off, our pack. It doesn’t feel good to not be together.”

“But you’re doing great so far. I hear you aced your first Bio exam.” Derek congratulates. Boyd smiles shyly.

“Yeah. Yeah, that was awesome. And yeah, I mean, we are, doing good that is. We’re adjusting, it just feels weird. Like apart of us is missing something.”

“Like you’re missing a limb?” Derek asks.

“Ya know, it kinda feels like that yeah.” Boyd confirms.

“It’s pretty unusually for a pack to ever be away from each other for very long but we can do it. We’re not like most packs.” Derek laughs, Boyd laughs with him.

“That we are not.” Boyd says, “And Erica’s right you know.”

Derek looks up at him and raises and eyebrow.

“We’ve had some huge discussions over the years about how pissed she gets whenever we’re fighting the creature of the week and I jump in to protect her, she always says, “it’s like you have no regard for your own life, Boyd! God!” and then we kiss and make up for a few hours after she stops crying. But what I’m trying to say is that during those conversations she always told me it was her instinct too, to jump in front of me and protect me but that she knew I could take care of myself, she believed in me. Had faith I would fight for her. And I do, every single time, Derek.”

“But this isn’t about fighting dark creatures of the night-” Derek starts but is interrupted.

“College kind of feels like the same shit, maybe worse to be honest. It’s scary as fuck here man. The big bad world, needing to be an adult and a supernatural hero. Shits hard to handle sometimes, we get overwhelmed and I don’t think it’s just us that feel like our limbs are missing. Do you know how often Allison calls Scott crying? Or how much Erica talks to Lydia on the phone? We all miss each other Derek. Hell, even I find myself texting Stiles every now and then.”

“So,-”

“So, Stiles is scared. He just found his mate, Derek. After years of pining. Look, we all know that he wants to come home. He’s been talking to Scott a lot and Isaac, him and I Skype him nearly every night talking him down from boarding a plane. It’s not that he’s afraid of school, okay? Because he’s kicking a lot of MIT ass. Already acing most of his courses.”

“He never told me that.”

“Probably didn’t care to, he had you with him, that’s all that mattered.”

“So, what’s he afraid of then?”

“Losing you, you idiot. He’s Stiles. He thinks too many thing at once. Like, how you might forget him while he’s gone. Or that you’re in so much pain that he’s gone it’s his instinct to make sure you don’t feel that pain, so he wants to come home and take care of you. Or maybe you’re not in pain at all because you don’t miss him while he’s gone. Does any of that make sense?”

“No, but then again it does because this is Stiles we’re talking about here. Ah, he’s an idiot.”

“You both are. You’re made for each other.” Boyd smiles up at him. Derek leans over to punch his arm lightly. Boyd scoffs but laughs too. Derek smiles at him and nods.

“Thanks.”

“Anytime, bro.” Boyd shrugs. He’d been so wrapped up in his conversation that he’s taken aback when a body plows into him, knocking back onto Erica’s bed.

“Derek!” Isaac breathes. Derek is laughing into Isaacs shoulder and patting his back awkwardly.

“Good to see you too.” Derek mumbles into his hair, nuzzles the back of his ear and scent marks him. It’s been awhile and Derek’s scent has nearly faded on them all.

“This is awesome!” He can hear Scott say over Isaac’s shoulder. “Allison just texted that she’s leaving right now for the weekend because her Friday class was cancelled. Tell me you’re gonna stay to at least see her, Der!”

“I guess I’m staying till I at least see Allison.” Derek laughs. Isaac finally releases him from their mini puppy pile and they both sit up on Erica’s bed.

“What’s happening?” Erica says, walking back in like she just came from a photo shoot she looks so stunning.

“Allison’s on her way here for the weekend!” Scott shouts with glee. Erica smiles warmly.

“Good, it’s been getting lonely here in my single. She’s stay with me McCall, the three of you stink up your room and I’m sure she’d much rather room with me anyway.”

Scott nods like that’s probably for the best and Derek looks around at them all crammed into Erica’s tiny room. Scott plops down onto the floor, texting Allison excitedly. Boyd rolls the chair over to Erica’s mini fridge pulling out a can of Fresca, to which Erica smacks his hand for it. Boyd smiles up at her and brings her down into his lap, where she leans down to smack  a kiss to his lips while they laugh. Derek smiles, content and happy. He ends up staying the whole weekend and Erica was right. Boyd, Isaac and Scott sure know how to stink a place up.

***

Christmas break comes quickly after the Jackson mess, with a few trips here and there to visit everyone. Derek finds himself running to the pick up terminal because he overslept and almost missed picking up Stiles from the airport.

 **Stiles: Plane has landed!** Was Stiles’s text when Derek was only half way to LA.

 **Stiles: Jacksons says you’re not here. He can’t smell you. Derek! Don’t tell me you forgot to set your alarm!** He forgot to set his alarm, but it was Stiles’s fault talking to him all night, casually switching from phone sex too “I can’t wait to see you. Only a few hours and we’ll have a whole month in each other’s arms.”

 **Incoming call: Stiles Stilinski.** _Fuck._

 _“Hey.”_ Derek answers slowly.

“Don’t hey me! Where are you, big bad?” Stiles practically growls and if he didn’t know any better he’d swear Stiles sounded like a wolf just then.

“You kept me up all night!” Derek yells back and then winces, because that was exactly not the thing he should’ve just said.

“Oh, so this is my fault. It’s suddenly my fault you’re not here right now, not only to pick up me, may I remind you, but half of your damn pack!” Stiles argues back.

“Stiles! I’m driving and trying to get to you as fast as I can. I’m sorry, okay? I’m so sorry I’m not there right now.” Because Derek is, he’s such a dick. Stiles also spent half the night crying in relief that he’d be home again, not just to see Derek but to see his dad, to see the pack. Thanksgiving break was a short three days spent in Jackson and Lydia’s apartment with Derek and the Sheriff. Of course, Stiles missed home. He just wanted to be home and Derek had overslept.

“Shit.” Stiles takes a deep breath and then exhales, “Shit. I’m sorry too. I’m just anxious.”

“I know you are and I’m on my way. I promise you.”

And then Derek’s running faster than normal, he knows, he can kind of see people staring at him in awe but he just needs to get to him. They’re all waiting at baggage claiming, sitting on a bench near the windows. Lydia is staring at her nails, legs crossed, looking annoyed as usual. Jackson and Danny have their heads bent together, laughing and smiling, like they’ve missed each other for years. And Stiles is pacing and checking his phone and staring out the window all in timed intervals of every five seconds. Derek hears Lydia clear her throat and give Stiles a pointed look, but Derek’s still running and he’s still running when Stiles whips around to smile at him and he’s still running as he slams into him and picks him up off the ground, whipping him around and kissing his neck, cheeks, lips, everything. All while Stiles laughs and Jackson gags, Lydia slaps him on the head and Danny smiles, snapping more pictures.

“I’ve missed you. I’ve missed you.” Derek whispers to him. “I’m so sorry.”

“Stop that. I’m sorry too!” Stiles whispers back.”And I’ve missed you so much. Take me home.”  

Derek’s running back to give Lydia a hug, Danny too, even Jackson who huffs and acts like he’s annoyed but Derek felt him sniff him and relax into it, so he knows Jacksons a big, fat liar if he ever denies he didn’t like getting hugged. He grabs Stiles’ bags and walks back to him, intertwining their fingers and leading him outside, into the California sun.

“Oh my good god, I forgot what it felt like to have the sun on your skin when it’s not, like, negative hella degrees outside.” Stiles exclaims and he feels the three other’s behind him hum in agreement.

When they get back to Beacon Hills and everyone is dropped off at their respective houses it takes approximately three hours for everyone to turn around and start ringing on Derek’s doorbell, violently. Derek growls and flashes his eyes, as he whips open the door.

“Oh calm down, ya big tree.” Erica walks in rolling her eyes and tossing off her leather jacket and throwing it onto the coat rack. Derek swears he sees something on her right shoulder but can’t catch it before she disappears into the living room and the rest of the pack follow in. When Derek sits down it’s then that he realizes, something’s different, he looks around the room perplexed. He sniffs the air, it’s not like somethings wrong exactly but different. Stronger. Yeah, that’s it, they all feel stronger, smell stronger. Their scents seem to have intensified.

Allison, Scott and Isaac sit on the couch, directly across from where Derek’s standing in the doorway. Lydia is sitting in the recliner with Jackson at her feet and Danny next to him. Erica and Boyd are bringing out a projector and hooking it up to Danny’s computer. And Stiles is stretching himself out on the loveseat across from Lydia and looking up at Derek with a raised eyebrow, patting the couch, inviting him to sit. That's when he notices, Allisons right hand darts out to pick up the soda that’s resting on the coffee table, he watches as she takes a sip and then puts it back down, his eyes never leaving her wrist. Then he’s surging forward, stopping her from hiding it and holding on to her arm.

“Is this some kind of joke?” Derek growls. Allison flinches trying to take her arm away and Scotts hand possessively wraps around Derek’s as he growls back.

“Let go of her.” Scott demands. Derek shakes his hand and instantly lets go, cowering away.

“Derek-” Stiles starts to stand but Derek stands up faster and starts backing out of the room.

“Do all of you have one?” Derek’s voice is shaking and as he looks around the room all their heads are nodding in unison. Scott lifts his left sleeve up and there it sits on his bicep. Danny lifts his left pant leg and shows off his ankle. Isaac his shirt, to show off his right rib cage. Jackson and Lydia turn around and show off the back of their necks. Ericas’ is what Derek caught a glimpse of earlier on her right shoulder and Boyd pulls up his shirt and on the right side of his chest, there are the deep black swirls of Derek’s triskelion. There it is, marked on all of them. He turns to Stiles, who tries to smile encouragingly at him but his face falters when Derek steps closer, nostrils flaring, eyes blazing red. “Where, Stiles? Where?”

“Later.” Stiles looks at the floor, scratching the back of his neck and kicking at some invisible dirt.

“No! Tell me now! Where!” Derek yells. Stiles head whips up and his eyes narrow on Derek's.

“Fine! On my inner left thigh, where you first marked me.” Stiles admits.

“Yup, TMI.” Jackson says. Derek throws a growl his way.

“You’re all idiots.” Derek yells and storms out of the room.

He knows they’ll come for him in time, or that Stiles will come for him. He gives him exactly fifteen minutes, but fifteen turns into thirty by the time there’s a knock on the door.

“Come in.” He says. He’s sitting on his bed, leaning against the headboard reading The Maze Runner, a book series Stiles swears by and made Derek start reading. He can’t say that he hates it. He looks up and is caught off guard when it’s Allison peeking her head inside. He was so sure it’d be Stiles, honed in and focused on his scent that he never really noticed it didn’t leave the living room and walk up the stairs.

“Hi.” She says and she takes a seat on the foot of Derek’s bed.

“I’m sorry, for earlier.” Derek bows his head into the book, he feels the weight of her hand on his foot and looks up at her.

“It’s fine. We startled you. We should’ve said something.”

“Allison, do you have any idea-”

“You know why I chose this wrist?” Allison interrupts, she picks her arm up and stares at it, tracing the spirals with her finger. Derek shakes his head, “because I shoot with it.”

“Allison, you’re an _Argent_.” Derek emphasizes. Allison rolls her eyes.

“Thank you ever so much for telling me my last name. I must’ve forgotten.”

“This goes against everything in your family.”

“When I point my bow at our enemies, hunter or supernatural alike, they will know that I’m not only an Argent, I am also a _Hale_.” Allison emphasizes this time. Something strikes Derek’s heart strong, like a hot bolt of lightning that he realizes feels a lot like fierce pride. “Do you get it now?”

“I’m beginning to.” Derek says.

“We belong to you, Derek and you belong to us. But now, everyone will know it and they will respect, instead of laugh or feel sympathy at the name Hale.” Allison speaks with such conviction Derek surges forward and wraps her in a hug. His face burrows into her hair and she laughs, squeezing him back.

“Thank you.” Derek whispers, because she understands. She gets him so well. He doesn’t understand why they spent years hating each other, well maybe he does but he really wishes they hadn’t. She gets up from the bed and makes her way to the door.

“Hey, Ally?” Derek stops her, she turns around and smiles.

“Yeah, Der?”

“I love you.” Derek’s hearts racing like he’s afraid these words might be rejected, but instead Allison scrunches up her nose, bites her lip, looks to the floor and then back up at him and smiles again.

“I love you, too.” She whispers and then turns, walking out the door, clicking it shut behind her. He leans back again, waiting, because he knows Stiles has been on the other side of the door for the last five minutes. He picks up his book again, pretending not to notice the door creaking open, or an eighteen year old adult, get on the ground and roll over to Derek’s bed like he’s James Bond.

“Rah!” Stiles jumps up at him.

“Oh no! You really got me.” Derek says in a monotone voice, “you could be a real super ninja.”

“Okay shuck face, easy there.” Derek rolls his eyes at the reference. Stiles crawls over Derek, to get onto his side of the bed and snuggles in closer to Derek’s side. “Good talk with Allison?”

“Very.” Derek says.

“Are you still mad?” Stiles whispers. Derek puts the book on the bedstand and scoots down onto the bed until his head is on his pillow and he’s looking into Stiles’ eyes.

“I wasn’t mad. I was just, confused, scared a bit I think.” Derek admits. Stiles tilts his head in confusion. “I forget sometimes, about my mark. It’s on my back and I never see it and the last time I saw it on someone was Laura. My whole family. It was my families mark. I just, I never thought I’d see it again, on anyone else.”

“I’m sorry, we should’ve asked. It’s just, Jackson called us after the Omega pack and mentioned the thing that one Omega said and we thought it be cool to surprise you.  I don’t think we thought about the pain it would cause you.” Stiles fingers are tracing patterns around Derek’s face. Derek closes his eyes at the touch, it feels so nice, relaxing. He shakes his head at Stiles.

“Not pain. Just scared. This is really it. They’re really gone.”

“I’m sorry, Der.” Stiles closes the space between them to kiss Derek gently on the lips and then his cheeks and then his forehead.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, Stiles. This is good. This is my family now. It’s okay that you have the marks, I just, I never thought you’d ever want them. Hale isn’t exactly a name to carry with pride anymore.”

“It will be again.” Stiles says.

“Allison convinced me as much.” Derek says. Stiles beams with pride and nods.

“Good.” Stiles whispers and cups Derek’s cheek and brings him in for a more serious and deeper kiss. It leaves them both panting and wanting more. Derek whips off his shirt and pulls himself up, till he’s on top of Stiles his arms on either side of Stiles’ face.

“Did you really put my mark there?” Derek's hand comes down to rest over Stiles thigh, right next to where he said Derek’s mark waits for him. Stiles body arches into the touch.

“Ye-yeah, it’s there.” Stiles is breathing heavily, eyes rolling in the back of his head. Derek leans down and brings his lips to Stiles ear. He sucks and nips at Stiles’ earlobe, bringing out moans and gasps from Stiles and has Stiles clutching at Derek’s shoulder.

“And you remembered? That’s the first place I ever marked you?” Derek whispers into his ear.

“Jesus, fuck, yes. Of course I remembered, it took weeks for it to disappear and I hated when it was gone.” Stiles is panting now.

“Would you like me to mark you again? All over? Making sure they last for quite some time?” Derek asks. Stiles opens his eyes and his pupils are dilated and blown wide. He licks his lips and grinds his hips up into Derek. Derek groans at the contact, feeling Stiles hard cock against his through their jeans.

“Yes.” Stiles hisses, “and we really needed to have been naked like the second I walked in here.”

“Agreed.” Derek leans down into and kisses him as his hand goes to palm Stiles dick through his jeans and find Stiles’ zipper. Derek’s about to pull Stiles’ pants off when there is a rude, loud bang on the door.

“Hey! You got to see my best friend like three weeks ago! I haven’t seen him in months! Enough with the sex!” Scott yells through the door. Stiles laughs while Derek growls at the door and can hear Scott retreating.

“We should put this on hold, lover boy, the pup has a point.” Stiles says.

“Danny wants to show off pictures from Stiles’ drunken nights out!” Scott shouts. Derek’s eyebrows arch and he’s flying out of bed.

“Derek!” Stiles laughs after him. He grabs him in the hallway.

“What? Don’t you want me to see your drunken escapades?” Derek jokes.

“You should just know something though, there’s something I do when I go out.” Stiles begins and Derek stares at him confused.

“What do you do when you go out?” Derek asks.

“He wears tight leather pants!” Danny says, coming around the corner, winking at Stiles. “Come find out for yourself.”

“Danny.” Stiles whines. Danny only shushes him and puts an arm over Derek’s shoulder and drags him into the living room. Derek plops down onto the couch and stares around the room. Stiles takes the seat next to him and intertwines their fingers together.

“Before we start,” Derek beings, “I just wanted to apologize. I know I don’t have to go into detail because I know you all listened in anyway, but I just, it’s taking me a lot longer to get used to the idea. To not be the second to last Hale left. I mean, technically I know that Cora and I are, but it doesn’t feel like it. Not anymore. So, thank you.”

Stiles squeezes his hand and Derek brings his arm around to wrap around Stiles. Stiles leans into him and rests his on Derek’s chest, lacing their fingers together by Stiles’ side. Everyone in the room stares at him and Derek feels awkward underneath their glares.

“All right can we start this thing?” Derek says, looking to Danny. Danny smiles and nods and hits play on a video and hears Stiles gasp beside him.

“Oh, Danny boy, you didn’t.” Stiles says.

“Oh but I did.” Danny laughs. Then the video starts.

_“Dereeeeekk! Danny, did you just say Derek? Oh my god, is this thing on? Are you recording me?”_

_“I am. And I was saying, Derek this is what you’re boyfriend is doing right now, be proud.”_

_“What am I doing, Danny?”_ Stiles is slurring and nearly trips and falls leaning into Danny. Jackson sniggers from the corner.

 _“Tequila shots.”_ Danny says and Stiles face lights up.

 _“TEQUILAAA!!”_ It’s like a warrior cry the way Stiles shouts and the whole room bursts out into fits of laughter. Derek raises his eyebrow down at Stiles and when Stiles turns to give him a sheepish smile, Derek stares at him amused. “I won’t do body shots unless they’re off my hot boyfriend, though. So all ya’ll can back off! I’m a taken man!”

“That’s my boy.” Derek leans in to whisper in Stiles ear. Stiles squirms underneath him and Derek only chuckles kissing the top of his head.

_“But no, seriously, Danny. You said this was for Derek?”_

_“That I did.”_

_“Okay, listen here baby boo. I’m doing what you asked me too. I’m partying, DEREK. LIVING THE LIFE! Shots, shots, shots, shots!”_ Stiles starts to chant. “Oh my god.” Scott says excitedly, “We need to get drunk together asap.”

“I know, right?!” Stiles says over his shoulder to him.

_“But no, seriously, on the realest of notes Alpha of mine.”_

“Alright, can we cut now?!” Stiles says, trying to get up. Derek wraps his arm around the man’s waist to keep he rooted to his seat. “I’m not kidding, Danny, please!”

“It’s not that bad, Stiles. Derek’s thinking it too.” Danny says. This peaks Derek’s interest and he gribs on a little tighter, kissing Stiles earlobe in reassurance. Stiles huffs beside him and leans back.

“ _Babe, babe, baeeeee. Listen here for a second, okay? Are you listening? Okay, good. I’m gonna marry the shit out of you. Jesus, lord have mercy. I love you so much. I’m drunk as fuck right now and still all I can think about is you. When I’m sober, when I’m drunk, how insane is that? Shit, I need more tequila. But, just so you know. Marrying. The shit. Out of you. It’s happening_.” Stiles turns to bury his head into Derek’s neck while the rest of the pack make their usual reactions of awws and retching. Derek flips them all off for Stiles.

“My hero.” Stiles whispers. The video ends and then the montage of pictures begin and in each picture one thing stands out to Derek the most. Stiles peaks his head out from Derek’s neck and actually yelps when he sees the pictures, and then buries his head back into Derek’s neck again.

“Wait, Stiles, are you wearing?” Scott starts and then Erica is screeching.

“Why weren’t we told?! How did we not know you were engaged?!”

Stiles flails and throws his hands up in the air and sits up.

“I’m sorry!” Stiles whines. “Danny, you have so much karma coming to you my friend! So much!”

Danny shrugs. Stiles turns to Derek, cheeks reddened from embarrassment and his breath quicken.

“I’m sorry, okay? You wanted me to go out! And so we did! But there were nights I kept getting hit on and I hated it. I told them so many times to leave me alone and I was taken. Some never listened. So, I got this idea, that if I wore a ring, told people I was engaged maybe it’d be more convincing than having just a boyfriend. And it worked! And I could go out in peace!” Stiles was waving his arms around and shaking so hard. Derek sat up and placed his hands on either side of Stiles’ shoulders to get him to stop moving. “I’m sorry. I never thought you’d find out. It was harmless. It was stupid, obviously not real!”

Derek grabs his hand and yanks him up from the couch and brings him back up into his room. Stiles legs hit Derek’s bed and he falls onto it as Derek falls to his knees on the floor and yanks at Stiles’ zipper and pulls his pants all the way off. There’s a soft, “oh,” that escapes Stiles and then Derek finally sees it. The triskelion that rests on Stiles inner thigh. It’s about the same size as Derek has on it’s back and seeing it on Stiles’ thigh makes it seem huge. Derek leans down, nuzzles into it and bites. Stiles cries out. Derek takes Stiles into his mouth and Stiles moans loud above him. Derek grips his thighs tight and sucks with so much abandon Stiles starts to whimper.

“Derek, Der, I’m gonna, not gonna last.” And then Stiles is coming with a shout down Derek’s throat and Derek swallows all of it, licking and cleaning Stiles up. Stiles is panting above him when Derek stands stripping himself free from all his clothes and leaning down to kiss Stiles. Stiles moans into his mouth as he tastes himself there and swirls his tongue with Derek’s. Stiles hand finds Derek’s dick and starts to tug and it doesn’t take long before Derek’s panting. He rests his head on Stiles’ shoulder and starts fucking into the mans hand.

“Fuck, yes, Stiles.” Derek mumbles.Stiles hums in agreement and as Stiles gives one final tug, Derek loses himself and comes all over Stiles’ shirt. Their lips meet and their kiss is hot, heavy and wet. Derek picks Stiles up and pushes him a little bit farther up onto the bed, until their adjusted enough to be laying side by side. Derek pulls Stiles’ soiled shirt up off of him and tosses it onto the floor. Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s neck and looks at him intently.

“That was so fucking hot.” Stiles says and Derek nods in agreement.

“That was to prove a point.” Derek says.

“I know.” Stiles whispers.

“Do you?” Derek asks.

“I just, it was silly, I figured we would be getting married at some point right? So, why put it off? And I knew you’d come up with lame excuses, like I’m only 18, still in college, just started college, we’ve only been together five months, yadda, yadda. I didn’t want that bullshit.”

“Stiles.”

“Yeah?” Stiles looks at him sheepishly.

“We can be engaged if you want.”

Stiles flails and nearly rockets himself backwards off of the bed. Luckily, Derek had his grip on his wait and his chin gets the brunt of Stiles’ flailing, yet again.

“I’m sorry! Wait, what? You’re serious?” Stiles stumbled over his words.

“Yes, because you’re right. We are getting married someday.” Derek shrugs. Stiles beams. “But there are rules.”

“Of course there are.” Stiles sighs.

“I want to do it properly. I’m going to ask your dad for his blessing. I’m going to pick out the ring. And I’m going to decide when I purpose. Maybe, I’ll do it tomorrow, or on New Years Eve, or maybe next year. But I’m going to decide. Got it? And we’re not getting married anytime soon, after college.” Derek says.

“What makes you think I can’t purpose to you?” Stiles argues.

“I think by those pictures, you want me to ask you.” Derek points out.

“Truth. I really do.” Stiles leans in for a kiss, kissing Derek’s chin in apology and then his mouth. Derek could really survive the rest of his life just on Stiles’ kisses alone.

“I wish though, that I could ask your parents for permission.” Stiles whispers suddenly.

“They would’ve given it wholeheartedly.” Derek says.

“Ya think so?” Stiles asks.

“I know so. They would’ve loved you in every single way. The way you challenge me. Dare me to be a better person. The way you never back down from me. The way you protect me. How fiercely loyal and loving you are. They’d have said yes in a heartbeat, because you’re perfect.” Derek says. Stiles closes his eyes and makes these happy little noises that Derek just cannot stand, they are too cute for words.

“I wish I could be asking your mom for permission to.” Derek whispers back.

“She would’ve said no.” Stiles says, blinking his eyes open and smiling up at him.

“Ass.”

“Is all yours baby.” Stiles wiggles his butt and Derek growls at the way it does things to him. “But seriously, she would’ve said yes in a heartbeat too, would’ve loved you the second she laid eyes on you and watched the way you look at me. She had a sense about these things. Told me so once, right before she died. She patted her hospital bed and I curled up next her and she said, “someday baby, someday a good woman or man is gonna find you and they’re gonna love you right. And you know what I need you to do? Let them.” She knew even then, when I didn’t even know. She would’ve loved you. Loved the way you take care of me. The way you always have to touch me constantly to make sure I’m even real. She would’ve noticed all those things and she probably would’ve told me, “see baby, I told you, a good man.””

Tears are trickling down Derek’s face and Stiles eyes flash open as he feels them hit his wrist and he’s leaning forward to touch their foreheads together.

“A good man.” Stiles whispers again and touches his lips so softly to Derek’s, Derek feels like he’s breaking apart bit by bit.

They fall asleep to the sounds of their breathing together and the soft laughter coming from downstairs and when they wake, Derek knows the whole pack has made their way into their rooms to sleep for the night and his house feels warm and full once more.

***

Derek doesn’t propose for a long time. Likes to keep Stiles waiting.. He visits MIT many times over the year and each time, they’ll do something sweet and cute. Like go to a Red Sox game or drive to the beach and every time Derek can tell Stiles thinks Derek’s about to ask, and he doesn’t. He can tell it infuriates Stiles. Derek thinks it’s hilarious.

“You know he might actually hurt you one day, right?” Danny jokes one day, while Stiles is in class and Derek’s camped out on Stiles’ bed, reading. Danny’s at his desk studying for his Psychology final. There are boxes strewn everywhere half packed with Stiles or Danny written on them. Their first year coming to a close. Their dorm room and classes already picked out for next year. Derek smiled at Stiles proudly when he showed him the schedule upon his arrival.

“There. I’m happy here. I adjusted. Ya happy?” Stiles had said grumpily, why this was a thing to be mad about Derek didn’t know, he only laughed and pulled him into a kiss.

“He can try.” Derek laughs.

“He’s been getting tips from Allison and hitting up a range not far from here and he’s been shooting too. Apparently his dad taught him forever ago but he found it boring, but he said he wanted to pick it back up again. He goes to the range about three times a week.” Danny says nonchalantly. Derek eyebrows arch and he puts the book down, flipping onto his stomach and staring at Danny.

“You’re not lying.” Derek says.

“Why would I be?” Danny says, looking up from his flashcards. He rolls his eyes at Derek’s face. “Relax wolf boy, he’s not going to use his skills on you. He just wanted to pick it up. Have something to contribute, he said.”

“He does contribute.” Derek says slowly.

“Of course he does idiot, but he’s Stiles. He always thinks he needs to be better at something, room for improvement and all that, like he’s not doing enough.” Danny shrugs.

“Well, we’ll have a talk then.” Derek says, rolling back onto his back.

“Or it’ll just turn into sex like it always does.” Danny laughs. Derek grabs the pillow from behind his head and tosses it across the room, Danny deflects it with his arm.

“Speaking of, how are you and Isaac? Stiles said that since Christmas you’ve been talking a lot more and you’re not coming home every night with someone new and kicking him out.”

“Stiles is such a little shit. I do not come home every night with someone new and sexile him.”

Derek shrugs. Danny sighs behind him.

“I don’t know, things are good though. We haven’t made anything official yet. I don’t think he’s too comfortable with the distance and I think he’s also uncomfortable with all the men I’ve been with out here.”

“Tell him to deal. You weren’t together then, so he doesn’t have a say. He can’t be jealous over that and if he was then he should’ve said something before you left and made it more permanent. But you seem serious now, so tell him, tell him if he wants this, he needs to ask for it.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right.”

“I know I am.” The pillow gets thrown back at him. There’s an all out pillow fight by the time Stiles gets back. Danny and Derek stop mid war cry and look at the door. Stiles stares at them with his mouth dropped into the shape of an O.

“Are we twelve?” Stiles asks. Danny and Derek look at each other beaming and pick up their cries into the night and attack Stiles. Stiles screeches and jumps onto his bed. “Safety! The bed is safety!”

“Not fair!” Danny shouts.

“I have to agree with him on that one.” Derek says.

“Jerk! You’re my boyfriend!” Stiles whines. Derek rolls his eyes.

“Now, who’s twelve.” Derek says. Danny snickers beside him. Stiles tilts his head to the side, levelling Derek with a terrifying glare he’s seen before. Derek takes a step back and doesn’t have time to warn Danny before Stiles jumps onto his bed with his extra pillow and lets out a loud shout.

“Oh, it is so on!” Stiles cries and jumps from his bed, landing a nice hit to the back of Danny’s head and Stiles charges at Derek. Derek is tackled to the ground and he’s suddenly taking Danny’s talk earlier very seriously. Stiles has bulked up. He’s a lot stronger if he can easily take Derek down. Huh. Stiles laughs and looks down at him. He shouts, “Ha! Victory is mine!”

“Real mature.” Derek mumbles.

“Don’t be such a sourwolf.” Stiles winks and pulls himself up off of Derek and lends a hand down to help. Derek stands up and looks around the room, it’s considerably messier than it once was. The empty boxes didn’t stand a chance against the pillows being wildly thrown around with abandon. Danny is picking some up and Derek hear’s Stiles stomach grumble.

“Let’s go find food. Danny?” Derek offers.

“Nah, it’s okay. I’m meeting up with a study group in an hour. I’m gonna grab something before heading to the library.” Danny says and Derek nods.

Thirty minutes later, finds Stiles and Derek parked outside of Stiles’ dorm enjoying the finally warm and clear, east coast night, sitting on the hood of Derek’s rent-a-car. They’re staring up at the stars and Stiles is stuffing curly fries into his mouth when Derek sets his food to the side and gets down. Stiles looks at him and a curly fry falls out of his mouth as his eyebrow arches and he looks at Derek confused. Derek really thinks this is the moment, so he bends down and gets on one knee, pulling a box from his inside pocket. Stiles chews furiously and swallows.

“Really, Derek? Of all the times, it’s when I’m stuffing my face with curly fries.”

“And we’re together and staring up at the moon. Yes, right now. Because this is perfect Stiles. This, all of this right here. Me, you, the night, the moon, this is my life. It’s all I’ll ever want and I’ll ever need. So, will you marry me?” Derek asks.

“My dad gave you his blessing?”

“The day after we talked about getting engaged.”

“The day after- Derek are you kidding me?!”Stiles yells and jumps forward, tackling Derek to the ground yet again and smothering him in kisses. “Of course, of course I’m going to marry you, ya big goof.”

Derek hands Stiles the box and he takes it gingerly from Derek’s hands, like at any moment it might combust and all this will be a dream. It’s just a simple silver ring, real silver, that Allison and Chris melted down and molded into a ring. He tells Stiles as much and Stiles stares up at him in awe with tears glistening in his eyes.

“I asked Allison to engrave something on the inside.”

 _mon âme soeur_ , it reads.

“It means-” Derek starts.

“My soulmate.” Stiles finishes. He slips the ring on his ring finger and Derek wolf howls in delight. Perfect. Mine. Forever. “I love you.”

“And I love you.” Derek whispers. He captures their lips in a kiss.

***

**Epilogue**

The moon is bright and full. Derek can feel it’s pull and he follows it. The dirt underneath his paws. The woods haven’t changed a bit over the years. It’s been nearly five years now, since they’ve done this. They’ve only been able to run together a small number of times under the moon over the years but here they finally are. Together again. Derek hear’s the yips and barks of all his wolves and when he closes his eyes he can ever hear the giggles and panting from all the humans too. He stops shorts and sits back on his hind legs and howls up to the moon and it only takes seconds for him to hear them all. They all join in a chorus of howling. He can hear Stiles, Lydia, Allison and Danny all joining in too and they don’t sound that bad. Soon the howls die out and he can hear them running again. He picks out a heartbeat in particular and it’s very close.

“Coming for ya big bad.” He hears the man say and Derek’s wolf barks happily and takes off, but Stiles is closer than Derek realized and it doesn’t take much longer for him to feel long, toned arms wrap around his middle and tackle him to the ground. Stiles is giggling like crazy below him as Derek’s wolf traps him underneath and then leans down to lick a long strip from his neck to his ear. “Aw, come on, Der. Gross.”

Derek huffs happily and steps to the side, howling back up to the moon, indicating to his pack he’s been found and compromised. Stiles hand rests on Derek’s head and itches softly behind his ear, his tail wags despite itself and Stiles chuckles as it whips the back of his legs happily.

“Come on, if we hurry we can beat them back to the house and start cooking breakfast for ourselves.” Stiles gets up from the ground, brushing himself off and takes off between the trees. Derek follows suit. They reach the house and Derek quickly transforms back to human and catches Stiles before he reaches the steps, picking him up bridal style. “Um, Derek, no. We’re so not doing the whole, ‘carry me across the threshold thing,’ besides we won’t be married for another two months!”

“Humor me.” Derek mumbles into the side of Stiles neck as he nips and kisses the skin there.

“Only because of what you’re doing right now and how much I don’t want you to stop.”

Derek hums happily and he walks them up the stairs, setting him down once they get inside. They look around the cluttered living room, boxes strewn all over with various names: JACKSON WHITTEMORE: Handle with care. Shipping from New York City, New York to Beacon Hills, California. ALLISON’S THINGS. SCOTT’S SHIT. They’re everywhere. Some have made their way to their respective rooms but there’s still too much shit for this house to hold. Derek kind of had an idea about that he was going to share with the pack when they got back. Only Stiles knew for now, of the contract he had out with the town to build a few small cottages in the back. He has blueprints in his office and construction workers hired and if it all goes well he’s going to use them in a portfolio and hopefully get a job at the local Architect firm. Finally putting his Art and Business degrees from NYU to good use. Stiles loved the idea, but that was going to take some time and for now he was more than content to share his house with his family.

“Want a cinnamon bun?” Stiles calls over his shoulder as he walks to the kitchen.

“Please!” Derek calls back.

“Go shower and dress. They’ll be ready when you’re out.” Stiles says.

Derek’s not sure if it’s because of the run, or if it’s because they’re all home again but his shower feels better then it has in years. His room feels warmer and his clothes are more comfortable as he slips into a pair of MIT sweatpants and pulls a dark blue Henley over his head. When he walks down stairs, Scott and Allison are curled up on the couch and he can hear a few other’s not far outside of the edge of the forest. He walks into the kitchen wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist.

“Welcome home.” Derek whispers. Stiles elbows his side.

“You’ve said that at least ten times already since you picked me up from the airport twelve hours ago.” Stiles says. He pushes on Derek a little more, indicating the need for room so he could pull out the first batch of cinnamon buns.

“Well, I’m glad you’re home. Is that alright? Can’t a future husband to be, be happy his husband to be is home? For good, forever?” Stiles heart rate picks up at the words and Derek smiles and stares at the shining, silver ring on Stiles’ finger as he sets down the pan of cinnamon buns. He turns to Derek and tugs on his shirt and pulls him forward into a kiss.

“Perfectly alright.” He mumbles against his lips and smiles.

The rest of the pack stumbles in grumbling about needing a shower, or sleep or food. Derek grumbles back about getting on with it already and to stop whining. Multiple people flip him off as they climb the stairs. Erica and Boyd take a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen, making grabby hands at the cinnamon buns. Stiles rolls his eyes and pushes the pan towards them. He turns around and pulls plates from the cabinet. Derek smiles at them as they cheesily feed each other the cinnamon buns and kiss each other through the sticky goo and rub their noses together. Derek closes his eyes and hears their two heart beats sync in time and if he listens closely he can hear a small, third heartbeat, beating strongly within Erica as well.

They found out three months ago, two months before graduation. Erica and Boyd were elated and Derek couldn’t think of more perfect timing. He was going to build their house first. Allison yawned on her way in, kissing Erica’s cheek and resting her hand on Erica’s belly and then walking past Boyd and rubbing his head before making her way to the coffee machine. She pulls her favorite mug from the cupboard and turns around, a shiny new diamond glinting off her ring finger as well. Derek smiles happily at them all and catches Allison staring at him. She smiles brightly and winks at him and he winks back.

Hours later, when they’ve all showered and rested and their gathered around the table for their first family dinner home, including the Sheriff, Melissa and Chris, Derek tells him his plan. They all beam at him and Erica has tears in her eyes when Derek mentions he’s wants to build her, Boyd and the babies home first. She nods happily and gets up from the table and smacks a big kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you.” She whispers.

They all talk excitedly about the future, what they plan to do with their degrees, what small additions they’d really like Derek to add to their homes. Lydia insists on being there through the entire decoration process and Derek didn’t even argue, he hadn’t even bothered hiring a designer for that exact purpose.

“I mean, who else would have done this?” Lydia exclaims.

“No one, Lyds. No one at all.” Derek smiles at her. Lydia nods her head in a good, better not, kind of way and Derek laughs.

Derek leans back in his chair as he listens to them continue to talk, it’s only then that he hears the small pst’s coming from the end of the table.

“Oh, hey there lover boy.” Stiles whispers. Derek looks at him fondly and Stiles winks. “Our packs pretty great, huh?”

“Our family is.” Derek says, just loudly for them all to hear. Derek stares at Stiles for awhile longer, thinking of Erica’s baby and wondering about his own. He wants them, with Stiles and he wants mini Hales and Stilinski’s running around, because there aren’t that many left and there really should be a whole generation of them. Derek wonders if Stiles would like the idea, but he doesn’t mind waiting. He kind of wants Stiles all to himself for awhile. He’s perfectly content waiting.

And that’s how it goes.

The years trickle by, the houses get built, the baby comes, the pack runs together every full moon and Derek doesn’t know how he got so lucky. He stares up at the moon quietly one night, thinking about his mom, wondering if she’s looking back at him and beaming at all the work he has put into building his very own pack. He wonders if she’d be proud. And when he first hears the sounds of his packs howling pick up, he doesn’t have to wonder to know that she is. He leans his head back and howls at the moon with his friends.

_The world is full of magic. You just have to believe in it. So make your wish. Do you have it? Good. Now believe in it with all your heart._

__

_fin_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr, maybe? Let's be friends! shewhorunswiththemoon.tumblr.com  
> Thank you so much for reading. You're amazing!
> 
> When Derek calls Erica, kuckunniwi*[http://babynames.merschat.com/index.cgi?function=View&bn_key=76849](http://babynames.merschat.com/index.cgi?function=View&bn_key=76849)


End file.
